It's going to be what it is
by Freddio507
Summary: Shenko Story! Starting from Apollo's Cafe all the way through to the ending. I've extended the ending and guven my take on the ending from where Shepard destroys the Reapers. Contains adult language and themes. Fluff, Angst, sex :
1. Chapter 1

Shepard returned onto the Normandy with a huge smile on her face. As the air lock doors opened onto the CIC, the crew all turned to look at her. They were bemused, they had never seen her so ecstatic before, especially with everything going on. She calmly walked to the elevator; Specialist Traynor looked at her bewilderedly.

'Everything alright Ma'am?' she asked

'Yes thank you, I'm going to take a shower so make sure no one gets into my cabin.'

'Yes Ma'am'

Shepard arrived in her room. It was spotless; there weren't even any creases on the bed sheet. Typical marine, everything was in order. Shepard sat down on the sofa. She smiled again and sighed. She had just returned from Apollo's Café. Kaidan had bought her dinner, an offer which she couldn't refuse. They patched things up, they had rekindled their romance, secretly of course, and for the first time Shepard felt she had something happy to think about. She got up and walked towards the shower; she noticed the photo of Kaidan on her desk and stared at it intently. '_Why are you so goddamn handsome'. _ She took off her clothes outside and walked into the bathroom and let the hot water ease her pains and brouzing from battle. It wasn't long until Kaidan popped into her mind again, '_Urgh I wish he was in the shower with me', _she had to stop thinking about him. The thought of him made her heart skip a beat and her cheeks blush; she wanted to save the tension and desire for when the time was ready. They were in no rush.

Shepard walked out of the bathroom, naked and dripping wet, she walked to get her towel, when suddenly the Cabin's door opened. James Vega strolled in and stopped abruptly upon seeing the naked and very wet Shepard in front of him. His eyes widened, his mouth opened, he looked her up and down and the shocked face soon turned into grin like a naughty schoolboy. Shepard had not noticed James' arrival especially as she had ask Specialist Traynor she did not want any visitors. James finally finished staring at the Commander's naked body and broke the silence.

'Hello there Lola, I should come up here more often huh!' Stated James in a flirtatious manner

Shepard jumped out of her skin, quickly covering up as much as she could.

'Get out of here Vega!' shouted Shepard, clearly embarrassed.

'Alright, alright Lola whatever you say. I can see you are clearly…preoccupied' he winked at her with a mischievous grin.

'How did you even get in here? Please go, I'll talk to you later' Shepard had finally reached her towel and covered up. She was rubbing her forehead in almost shame and embarrassment.

'Sure thing Lola' James responded.

James turned around and headed out the room with a huge grin on his face. He got to the door and turned to Shepard, who was following behind him.

'By the way Commander, you have a great body! And if you ever, you know, want to see mine, you know where to find me'

'Go on James, you've seen enough' Shepard pushed Vega out of the door with a smile. She knew he meant no harm. She walked to her bed and sat down, she placed her hands on her face a moaned with disbelief. _'Oh god! Of all the people to see me naked, why him? The whole crew will know within a few minutes'. _Shepard laid on her bed for a few more moments, still cringing at the situation. Then the comm link began to beep. Shepard shot up and went over to her private terminal. She had received two messages:

One from Garrus: 'Shepard, can you meet me in the main battery, I need to ask you something.'

And the other message was from James which simply said ' ;) '

Shepard laughed at James' message while nodding her head side to side in disbelief. She responded to Garrus email and began to get dressed.


	2. Chapter 2

Joker was eating in the mess hall. He heard a raspy low voice talk to him, he knew straight away who it was, everyone on board knows that voice.

'Mind if I sit here Joker?' Asked Kaidan

'No not at all Alenko, please. EDI would've joined me but she said she wanted to go for a walk'

'Around the ship?' Kaidan looked confused.

'Apparently so! Women eh'

'Yea, women.' Kaidan face suddenly lit up. He immediately thought of Shepard. He became so entranced thinking about her, he was totally oblivious Joker was talking to him.

'Alenko?...Alenko?...Kaidan' Joker finally tapped him on the head to get his attention.

'Wha? Oh sorry Joker, I was just thinking about someone, I mean something.'

'You not eating Major?'

'No, I actually ate on the Citadel with the Commander' Kaidan nodded happily

'You had dinner with the Commander? That's rather risqué don't you think.' Joker laughed.

Kaidan started to blush,

'Err no, you got the wrong idea, it wasn't a date it was ….it was…it was just a steak sandwich.' Kaidan breathed a sigh of relief that he managed to end the sentence.

'Relax I'm just kidding'

The two carried on conversing when James walked into the crew quarters and the Mess. He saw Kaidan and Joker sitting down. His face lit up, looking as though he had something burning to tell them. He stood behind Kaidan and announced quite loudly.

'You will never guess what just happened to me!'

'A women actually said yes to you for a date.' Replied Kaidan with smile, while Joker laughed.

'No! something even better! I just walked in on the Commander completely naked and soaking wet, I saw everything, **literally** everything'

Joker stopped eating and looked at James in amazement.

'You saw her naked!' Joker had a huge smile on his face.

Kaidan lowered his head and smirked, thinking '_little do they know aha'._

James continued,

'And the best thing is, she seemed to enjoy it. Man I'm not surprised every man in the Alliance has a hard on for her, she is smoking hot.' he boasted.

Kaidan's smirk finally disappeared. He stood up and faced James so quickly he didn't even realised he had.

'That's enough Lieutenant ' Kaidan placed his hand on James' chest and slowly pushed him back.

'Sounds like someone's jealous eh Joker' James winked at him.

'I am not jealous, I've already ….' Kaidan suddenly stopped what he was about to say.

'Already what? Seen her naked? Please, the last woman you probably saw naked was your mother' James joked.

Kaidan laughed, however he had heard enough, even though he knew Shepard would not have enjoyed the experience, he couldn't help feeling jealous. He felt he needed to see her again, even though it had only been a few minutes since he last did. He was about to leave the mess when Shepard walked in, on her way to the main battery, to talk to Garrus.

'Hey, Commander.' Joker said as she walked by.

'Hi Joker' she looked at James and nodded at him with a slight smile. He nodded back while raising his eyebrows and smirking. Shepard looked at Kaidan. 'Hello Major', she used a lower tone. Kaidan bit his lower lip and blushed slightly. Shepard carried on walking past the men towards the core. Kaidan hadn't realised but his eyes were fixed on her ass as she walked away, still biting his lip. James turned his gaze from Shepard and looked at Kaidan, he began to laugh.

'Alenko, what are you doing?' James said in a confused tone

Kaidan suddenly realised he was checking her out in public, he blushed again. 'Nothing Vega, I was just in a stare.'

'Yea, a stare at her ass!' James replied laughing. Joker laughed too but felt slightly awkward and still slightly overwhelmed at what had happened.

'I think I'm going to head back to the Bridge, I hate leaving this thing on autopilot. EDI should be back too.' Joker got up, put his tray into the kitchen area and limped off. Kaidan had sat back down; James sat down next to him.

'Look I'm sorry man if I offended you.' Said James placing his hand on Kaidan's shoulder.

'Don't its fine. You were just having a laugh, I know you respect her. I just got protective.'

James sat back in his chair.

'How long have you known the Commander?'

Kaidan sighed, 'A long time, we served together for the first time on Eden Prime, I helped her defeat Saren.'

'What was all of that on Mars about? You guys didn't seem happy.'

'Yea, it's complicated, the Commander and I, well we were…' Kaidan paused knowing he couldn't tell him they were lovers, 'We were good friends, and I thought I had lost a good friend when I thought she died. I was even worse for wear when I knew she was actually alive and not only that but working for Cerberus.'

'I can imagine that was really difficult for you' James for once sounded very sincere.

'It was, and god dammit, I was such a jerk to her! Kaidan paused for thought. I'm so happy she forgave me. She means a lot you know, I lov…I respect her.'

James' face lit up, 'I'm glad you two are able to be friends again. When I first found out you two knew each other back on Earth I felt some sexual tension going on between you two, like you may of actually been able to fuck the Commander aha ! But yea no offence Major, I know you haven't, you don't have the cojones to do such a thing.'

Kaidan laughed, _'do I tell him, or let it go. Hmmmm I'll let it go'_

'Hey how about we go to Purgatory have a few drinks and see if we can get lucky, you know what I'm saying.'

Kaidan laughed, 'I think I'm getting a little old hitting on people in a club.' He tried to find the politest excuse to say no.

'Seriously Alenko, I know you're not great with women. I can help you', joked Vega.

Kaidan laughed, 'And how would you know I'm not great with women.'

'Don't take this the wrong way, but you're not a bad looking guy, how come I never see you with women.'

'Maybe I already have a women James.' Smirked Kaidan

'Oh come on! You shitting me? Seriously Alenko, when was the last time you got laid.'

Kaidan burst out laughing, 'Aha, Vega, there are things I couldn't possibly tell you.'

James laughed too, 'you're teasing me now Major.'

Kaidan stood up, 'Yeh, I guess I am, maybe one day you'll know. I need to head off, I got work to do, if you have any free time later, fancy a game of poker?'

'Sure thing Alenko sounds good.' James stood up as well and nodded at Kaidan duly.

The two both left.


	3. Chapter 3

The main battery doors opened, Shepard walked in and tapped on Garrus' shoulder, who was busy calibrating the main guns, surprise surprise.

'Ah Shepard, you got my message.' Garrus put down his equipment

'I sure did, is everything alright; you said you needed to talk.' Shepard leant against the wall.

'Oh I'm fine Shepard; it's you who I was concerned about. I overhead many of the crew saying how happy you were. I thought this was a bit odd, but then I realised something.' Garrus' tone sounded very light hearted.

Shepard smiled; she knew what he was going to say. 'Oh yea, and what did you realise Garrus.'

'Well, I witnessed and experienced a very awkward conversation with you and a certain somebody on Horizon. I was told by Vega that he witnessed the same awkward conversation on Mars. And today I witnessed you and this certain somebody sitting together at Apollo's Café. Judging by how upset you where after Horizon, and don't deny it, you were in an awful mood for about 3 weeks, and how happy you are now, I'm guessing this certain somebody, or should I say Major Kaidan Alenko and yourself have finally patched things up.' Garrus stood there looking very smug

Shepard smile grew, 'You know me too well Garrus. But yea, we talked things over, everything is good. We are good friends.'

'Friends? Shepard, you don't have to lie to me. I know he means a lot to you. I know you love him. And most of all I know he loves you. You don't have to play secret with me.'

Shepard smiled, 'I'm so glad your back on the Normandy Garrus, I swear you are the only one who understands me and my feelings.'

'Hey, I promised myself I would help you in any circumstance, whether it be on the battlefield or relationship advice with an Alliance Major.' Garrus winked.

'And I appreciate it, a lot. So speaking of which, has the Major mentioned anything at all?'

'Well let's see' Garrus rubbed his hand on his chin in thought. 'He hasn't mentioned anything but you certainly notice habits of other crew members quickly on board the Normandy.'

Shepard leant forward. 'Habits?'

'Oh let's see, the way he looks at you whenever you walk into a room, the way he stares at your eyes whenever you talk to him, and heck I'm even gonna say it, even the way I've seen him check you out when you're not looking. Actually he isn't the only offender of that, is he Shepard?' Garrus looked at her.

'Hey, I do not check the Major out!.' Shepard smiled

'Oh please Commander, I've seen those looks you give him. The one when he bends over, the look when he uses biotics, I think that one is your favourite actually.' Shepard began to blush, everything Garrus was saying was true. He continued, ' The up and down look you give when he isn't aware…'

Shepard interrupted, 'Ok, ok Garrus, fine, you got me aha, is it really that obvious?'

'No not really, he isn't as good at hiding it as you are. You have a very good poker face. '

'Well in that case, it's a shame I can't play poker.'

'Well maybe Vega could teach you, I hear he is pretty good, I know you would like to win some money off him.' Garrus said smiling.

Shepard stopped leaning against the wall, 'Oh Garrus I think anyone would love to win money off of him.' She walked over to Garrus, 'I mean what I say though, I'm glad you're here.'

'Thanks Shepard, I know you're not the type to open up your feelings, but I can't even begin to imagine how much stress you are under, I want you to know, I'll always be here if you need to talk.'

Shepard smiled and nodded, 'Thank you, same goes for you as well. I must go, work to be done.'

'Of course Shepard.'


	4. Chapter 4

The Mission to Rannoch went surprisingly well. Shepard had managed to kill a reaper and finally create peace between the Geth and the Quarians. She had earnt time to relax, she needed to. She was stressed; although outside of her it didn't show, inside her mind was very slowly becoming more fragile, her bones and muscles weaker. She needed these time outs on the Normandy, to relax and think things over, but to also have down to earth conversations that didn't involve war or fighting. She headed down to the Cargo Bay for a run; it was the best way she found to vent of steam. The elevator doors opened she walked into the cargo bay. She saw Cortez.

'Hey Cortez, still being hounded by Vega?' she said as she walked by.

'Hey Commander, no not today, him and Alenko are currently in a 'pull up' battle over there.'

Shepard froze. Her heart started skipping madly. She started heating up. James and Kaidan were both in the work out area doing pull ups on the bar. They were both topless. Sure she wasn't attracted to James the same way she was to Kaidan but his physique was still a turn on. He was extremely sculpted and his tattoos accentuated it even more. But then she looked at Kaidan, she moaned as she sighed. His body was also pure muscle; he had the perfect amount of chest hair which added to his manliness and his pecks and biceps only fuelled Shepard's desire to him. She could feel their testosterone which turned her on dramatically. James noticed her.

'You're watching me work out again Commander; this is becoming a habit of yours.' James jumped down from the bar.

Shepard snapped out of her stare, _'Fuck he caught me looking.'_

Kaidan jumped down from the bar as well as smiled at her.

She suddenly realised, while looking at Kaidan bare chest, that this was the most she had seen him naked since that night before Ilos. She didn't think through her next words.

'You've bulked up a lot Major since I last saw you with no clothes on, you are looking good.'

James' eyes widened, he looked up and down at Kaidan thinking, '_What the hell does that mean? No clothes on? Surely no, they haven't. The Major could never bed the Commander_.' His expression remained confused.

Kaidan stared at the Commander intensely while smiling; giving her a look '_Are you aware of what you just said.'_

Shepard now realised what she had said and also realised the very awkward silence. 'I don't mean it like that, I meant topless, I haven't seen you naked have I Kaidan.'

Kaidan shooked his head violently, 'No, no you haven't.'

James still felt confused, but nodded in agreement. 'Right, ok, you not gonna compliment my body Commander?' he flirted.

'Yes James it's very nice, but you've always been built like a tank.'

'The way the ladies like it I've found. Commander, are we going to the citadel next?'

'Yes why?'

'Well Kaidan and I were thinking, that the team should hit Purgatory'

Kaidan looked at him, 'Kaidan and I?'

James looked back with reassurance, 'Yea Major, so commander, you up for it? Bit of r&r?'

Shepard paused for thought. She made a small smile, 'Fine lieutenant, provided you don't make me dance.'

James nodded in agreement, 'Sweet! Hey is that Diana Allers chick still on board?'

Shepard could see where he was going with this. 'Yes James.'

James' face lit up, 'Good good, see you later Lola oh and you Alenko.'

James walked off leaving Kaidan and Shepard together. They stared at each other. They both studied each other's faces. There was an immediate sexual tension between them. Shepard walked slowly towards to him, she put her hands on his bare chest and backed him up against the crates.

'Hey Major'

Kaidan swallowed hard.

'Hey Commander'

'I don't want this to sound corny, but I've missed you since we were last together on the citadel. There really is nothing that is making me happier right now then knowing we are ok again.'

'It's not corny, I've missed you too, and I know I said before, but my life isn't complete without you. I'm myself when you are around. You make me feel at ease, I will always love you Shepard. I'm glad we have finally somehow managed to find time to see each other and conveniently in private.' Kaidan looked around checking no one was around. Vega had gone to see Allers and Cortez had left too. 'I have to tell you something Commander.'

'What's that Kaidan?'

'That tight fitting officer's uniform makes your body look irresistible.' He said flirtatiously.

'Kaidan, if you are trying to turn me on, it's working. Watching you do those pull ups made my insides go crazy.'

'Well in that case I better put my top back on.' He joked.

'No!' Shepard ran her hands over him. Feeling his well-defined chest and stomach. 'I almost forgot what this body of yours felt like.'

Kaidan forcefully picked her up and laid her on the workbench beside them. He moved in between her legs. He reached down to her neck. Very slowly he began to kiss it and gently suck on it. His warm breath on her cold neck sent shivers through her body.

'Well, I can't have you forgetting what my body feels like now can I Commander.'

Shepard moaned as Kaidan carried on caressing her neck. She wrapped her legs around his waist thrusting him closer to her. Her hands felt down his spine, his bare skin was such a turn on for her. She reached lower and grabbed his ass. Kaidan laughed but continued kissing her neck. His hand then wandered down her body, brushing over her breasts down in between her legs. He got an instant hard on. He pushed even closer into her so she could feel it. Shepard moaned loudly, '_God, it's so big.'_ Kaidan stopped caressing her body, he grabbed one of her arms and pinned it to the workbench, and he did the same with the other. She tried to squirm free but she knew she had no chance with the size of his hands and strength in his biceps. They stared at each other both breathing heavily. They both had roar passion in their eyes, they wanted it. Kaidan went down lower to reach her lips. Shepard closed her eyes, his mouth opened to reach hers….

The Normandy shook violently.

'Commander!' It was Joker

Shepard opened her eyes. Kaidan pulled away from her. They looked at each other in disappointment both thinking, _'Fuck! Seriously?' _

Kaidan stood up put his top back on and tried to adjust himself, he still had a hard on which needed to go, something he found difficult in the presence of the Commander. Shepard sat up on the workbench. The Normandy shook again; it was so strong Kaidan had to grab hold on the crate to stop his fall.

'What is it Joker? What's going on?

'Asteroid Field Ma'am!'

Shepard sighed and looked at Kaidan who smiled at her. It was Alliance regulations that in an event of an asteroid field the Commanding Officer must be on the bridge with the pilot.

'It's ok Commander, it was bound to happen, there will be another time'

Shepard smiled, 'There better be'

The two made their way to the elevator; they held hands. The elevator started but stopped at the next level. James rushed in; Shepard and Kaidan let their hands go. James was very flustered, out of breath and was in the process of putting his top back on.

'Fuck me, that Diana is one feisty Sinorita.' He boasted

'Charming as ever Lieutenant' replied Kaidan

'Hey major, you're just jealous, she has got some pretty impressive breasts. And moves I may add.'

The two laughed, Shepard wasn't really playing attention.

'I'm getting off here, desperate need of a shower.' Said James

Kaidan was also going back to the crew quarters. He smiled at the Commander.

'See you around Shepard.'

'Yea, I'll be with Joker if you need me, Duty calls.'


	5. Chapter 5

As promised Shepard allowed her crew to have a night at Purgatory. A little entertainment was definitely needed for not only herself but to them as well. The doors opened into the club. Shepard, Kaidan, Garrus, Tali, Joker, James, EdI and Liara walked in. They looked like a dysfunctional family to anyone not in the military, however tonight it was full of servicemen and marines. As Shepard and her crew made their way to the bar, many soldiers looked at them in awe. They were the ultimate crew; they had the upmost respect for them. Shepard and her team found a table, James immediately ordered 3 rounds of shots for everyone.

'Well, this is nice isn't it team.' Said James

'Yes it's nice to get off the ship, I felt like I was being consumed by it with all the work.' Replied Liara.

The waiter brought over the vast amounts of shots for them.

'Cheers everyone.' Garrus lifted his glass.

Everyone apart from Liara and EDI downed their three shots.

'Crap! What the hell is that stuff.' Joker said while coughing. 'Is that acid?'

'I don't know, but I like it.' Garrus said while holding his shot glass.

James laughed, 'Aha! See this is why I love turians. Excellent drinkers.'

'Unlike Tali.' Remarked Kaidan

The crew turned to Tali, who was clearly having trouble with the alcohol. She was swaying around; Garrus put his arm around her to stabilize her.

'Quarians should not drink alcohol.' Stated EDI

'I think that's kind of obvious EDI, no offence.' Replied Joker.

'None taken Jeff. Perhaps some water for Tali?'

'No, NO! I'm fine; I'm having fun, bring me more.' Tali said in a very slurred tone.

'You heard the lady, we need some more.' Yelled James

3 more shots each arrived and quickly went. Tali had almost passed out. Liara had now chosen to have a few drinks albeit a low percentage. Joker and Garrus were happily drunk. Kaidan and James were still quite sober, they were big guys, and they needed more than six shots for it to take hold of them. Shepard was bordering on drunk. She is usually pretty good with her drink, but it had been a while since she had drunk so tonight took a quicker effect on her than usual.

'How? How do you drink so…so much and stay sober' asked Garrus to both James and Kaidan

'Look at the size of both their biceps Garrus, there's your answer.' Replied Joker, feeling his own bicep.

'I …like your..bicep..Gar..Garrus.' slurred Tali.

The whole table looked at her and laughed.

'Er, thank you Tali' responded Garrus with slight confusion but a small smile.

'Did..did I say that…t…too loud?'

'Maybe a little Tali, it's ok though.' Shepard replied with a smile.

'Kaidan, how about that Sinorita over there?' James pointed at a blonde woman near the dance floor.

James said this rather loudly, the whole table looked at the blonde women and back at Kaidan's expression.

'No James' he replied bluntly. Shepard smiled.

'I don't get it. Human males, to have fun go to bars and try to sleep with other human females.' Asked EDI

'You bet.' James said smirking

'Human males have a high sex drive which they need to fulfil. Unlike any other species in the galaxy.' Stated Liara, 'this is why I love my species, it's all for love.'

'Hey Liara, humans fall in love too you know.' Replied Joker raising his drink in the air.

'Gar...Garrus how is your sex dri...drive?' Tali looked at him.

Once again the table went silent; everyone's faces beamed a smile as they looked at Garrus.

'Whoa, Garrus I think she's asking for it.' Laughed James

'Vega!' Shepard starred at him.

'I think Tali needs to have a rest.' Garrus was clearly embarrassed but somewhat had a hint of happiness on his face. He laid Tali down on the seat, gave her a glass of water. 'Quarians and alcohol do not mix' he joked.

'Well I'm up for another drink, who else wants one?' Asked Shepard.

'You buying Lola?

'Well technically Kaidan should be buying; he earns the most out of all of us.' She winked at him. 'But as you're my team, I guess I'll buy you all a round.'

They all smiled.

'You make more than the Commander Alenko?' Joker looked confused.

'Yea of course I do Joker, I'm a major, I'm higher ranked. Also I get paid for being on the Normandy as well as being a teacher for my biotics students. And with my implants I get extra funding just in case something goes wrong.' Replied Kaidan

'So if you're higher ranked than the Commander, why do you take orders from her? Surely you should be in charge.' Asked Vega

'Aha seriously Vega, have you not seen how they flirt and think their 'secret' shenanigans go unnoticed.'

Kaidan stared at Joker with a look to kill.

Joker tried to cover up what he said but quickly jumping in a saying. 'So Alenko, err I mean Sir, I thought you got migraines when you're in loud music or weird lighting.'

'Trust me Joker, I have a banging headache right now, but I don't want that to stop me having a good time with all of you.'

'Aww, that's very sweet Alenko' Garrus said light-heartedly.

James hadn't said anything for a while. Kaidan noticed why. He was staring at Shepard's ass in that tight uniform of hers.

'Will you stop looking at the Commander's ass.' Kaidan said laughing.

'Sorry Alenko, but look at it. Damn. '

'I don't need to look at it, I'm fine.'

'Come on man, you're a cool guy, let get with some ladies. I'll be your wingman'

'Wingman?' Asked Liara

'It's a friend who helps his friend get 'lucky' with a lady.' Responded Joker

'Why do you always assume I'm useless with women Vega' smiled Kaidan

'Because I've never seen you with the ladies Kaidan. I'll only carry on assuming you're not good with them when you've proved to me that in fact you are!' Vega smiled.

'Go on Alenko' Garrus urged him on.

'No' Kaidan replied.

'Oooo, how about this?' James' eyes widened. 'I will give you 1000 credits if you can win over the Commander tonight?'

The table laughed.

'Oh man that's good Vega.' Laughed Joker

'What? No, I can't do that!'

'Yes you can Kaidan' replied Garrus, knowing full well about the two.

'Actually, it would be rather funny Kaidan.' Liara said

Kaidan thought about it. He knew he would win the bet.

'One thousand credits?' he asked Vega.

'One thousand.' He replied

'Ok, fine, I'll do it, but if I manage to woo the Commander…'

'Which you won't' added James

'…You give me one thousand credits?'

'Yep, I'm a man of my word.' Vega said nodding his head.

'Ok, let's do this.'

Kaidan stood up and walked over to the bar where Shepard was. The table began laughing.

'You do know you are gonna lose Vega?' laughed Joker hysterically.

'What? Why? 'James laughed.

'The Commander and the Major used to be very close when they worked on the first Normandy.' Liara said while looking at Kaidan and Shepard at the bar.

'Very close is an understatement, everyone knew they were a couple, they continually flirted, spent time together and checked each other out. Heck we all even had bets when they were gonna sleep with each other.' Added Joker

'That's enough Joker.' Garrus put his hand on Joker's shoulder

The table watched intently.

Kaidan leant on the bar. He tapped Shepard on the shoulder. She turned around and immediately smiled.

'Hey Kaidan, what are you doing here?'

He leant over to whisper in her ear.

The table carried on watching intently.

'What's he whispering to her?' Asked Vega

Kaidan pulled her closer into him. 'I just came over here to tell you that I think you are the most beautiful and sexiest woman I've ever seen in my life. I'm the luckiest man alive to have you.'

Shepard pulled away, she was blushing. 'Kaidan, I ...'

Before she had a chance to finish her sentence. He put his hand on her lower back and pulled her in. He kissed her. He used his tongue to open her mouth. They kissed for a long time, exploring each other's mouths. It had been a very long time since they last kissed, Shepard did not want to stop '_He is such a good kisser, why is he perfect.'_

The table watched. Their faces were shocked. James looked utterly flabbergasted.

'What? Wha? How? How did he? How did he do that!' James was in utter shock

The others laughed.

'Looks like he's better with woman then you think Vega.' Garrus said while laughing.

'What the hell did he say to her. Like seriously! He just went up, whispered something in her ear and they started making out.' Vega still looked utterly in shock.

' I think someone is pissed that they are gonna lose 1000 credits and not only that, lost the title of ladies man.' Joked Garrus.

The others laughed.

'Hey, I'll always be the ultimate ladies' man. Fuck, I lost the bet.'

Kaidan and Shepard pulled away. They were both smiling. 'Kaidan, you just kissed me in front of the crew and every marine in here.' She smiled.

'I did didn't I' He kissed her again 'Hey Shepard, do you want to dance?'

'Kaidan you know I can't dance and I'm drunk.' Shepard laughed

'I know you can't dance Shepard, I'll lead.'

He was so irresistible to her. Of course she wanted to dance with a tall, handsome, strong man. The two walked their way to the dance floor. Kaidan made sure he winked at Vega on the way past. Vega pursed his lips in defeat.

'Right that's it guys, more drinks are needed.' Laughed Vega.

The team carried on drinking through the night .But finally EDI, Joker, Garrus who was carrying Tali and Liara decided they should head back to the Normandy. James decided not to go, he was still up for a party and decided to join Shepard and Kaidan on the dance floor.

Kaidan and Shepard had been dancing for a long time now. He was actually quite a good dancer. He was leading her round the dance floor. In fact once Shepard had got into the groove of things, she wasn't half bad. The song changed. It had a heavy beat. Kaidan twirled her into him, she had her back against him. He put his hands on her waist and she rubbed herself against him. She grinded hard against him. '_She is such a fucking turn on.'_ She grinded lower down him, rubbing her hands down his thighs. _'I want him so badly.' _She moved back up and tilted her neck back so it was resting on his neck. He began to kiss her neck slowly. They were both extremely turned on. He had one hand on her chest the other roaming in between her legs. Even his hands turned her on. They were big and manly, she felt extremely protected whenever she was touch by them.

James arrived at the dance floor. He saw the two getting very intimate. He nodded in approval. He got a drink and sat at the bar, searching for a lady for himself. All he noticed were a group of drunk marines in the corner eyeing Shepard and Kaidan up. He kept a close eye on them. However they weren't pleased with Kaidan's actions with Shepard. They walked over to him, and pushed him off her.

'Hey what the fuck do you think you are doing with Commander Shepard?' Said the marine boisterously.

Kaidan regained his balance and stood tall. He was 6'3 and pure muscle, he towered over this marine.

'Who the hell do you think you are, I'm a major, you show me some respect.'

Shepard backed away. She wasn't scared; she enjoyed watching him protect her. Why protect herself when there's a handsome man to do it for her.

'I'll show you some respect when you stop touching her.' He pushed Kaidan. James stood up, watching if there was going to be further action.

'I wouldn't do that son if I were you.' Kaidan threatened him. He could feel his biotics flaring up.

The marine was joined by the others. They had clearly drunk too much and were turning aggressive.

'Are you really going to fight a Major?'

The marine took a punch to Kaidan's face. He took it and immediately hit one back. The other marines joined in. James ran over, he was a few inches shorter than Kaidan but being built like a brick house came in handy. He took one punch at the marine and he was out cold. Chaos had now started on the dance floor, everyone was now fighting. James and Kaidan were in the middle of the fight. Four marines left the fight and made their way over to the Commander. She was drunk, so her strength and defence were not up to her usual standard. They pinned her against the wall, she tried to struggle free.'

'Get the fuck off me.'

'Hey we got THE Commander Shepard all too ourselves.' Laughed the marine

'Why don't you come back to our crew quarters, we will show you a good time.' Laughed the other.

They tightened their grip on her body.

'What are you doing? Let me go I'm trying to save the fucking galaxy.'

The marines grip grew stronger. They tried to kiss her. She fought them off as well as she could.

'Kaidan!' she tried to shout as loud as she could, but the brawl was too violent and noisy.

James and Kaidan where in the thick of the brawl. However their size and experience meant they weren't in serious danger. James hit a marine who had punched him. He looked up and saw Shepard in trouble.

'Kaidan!' shouted James

Kaidan saw Shepard. In an instant his biotics flared up and he threw a huge charge at the two marines and flung them across the room.

The brawl stopped. Human's with biotics were still frowned upon. There was no doubt about it; Kaidan had very strong biotic ability.

'Holy shit Major. 'Said James

Shepard smiled and looked relived. In fact slightly disappointed she wasn't able to help herself. But she loved it when Kaidan used his biotics. There was something extremely hot about him being able to throw things around and lift heavy weights around. But there was also something extremely cute about the way he would wince in pain if the light was too bright or a sound too loud.

'We are done here.' Kaidan said. His biotics were still flaring; the blue outline around his body hadn't disappeared yet. 'Thanks for jumping in Vega.'

'No problem man, I just feel bad it interrupted your party with Shepard.' He smiled.

'You ok Shepard. Did they hurt you?' Kaidan ran over to her

'I'm ok, thank you for helping me. I'm sorry I made you use your biotics in a place like this.'

'Don't be sorry, they were assaulting you. Any woman is bad enough, but you. Come on that's ridiculous.'

'He's right Commander, as long as you are ok?' replied James

'I'm ok, we should head back. You two have managed to deplete the Alliance of most of their marines by the looks of it.' She laughed.

The three left Purgatory, and made their way back to the Normandy, Shepard had a little help from them both walking.

They returned inside the Normandy and reached the elevator. Shepard was almost passed out from fatigue and alcohol. Kaidan pick her up in his arms.

'What level do you want Alenko?' asked James

'Oh, level 1, I need to take Shepard back to her room.'

James looked at him and winked

'Oh do you?'

'It's not like that James, I'm just making sure she gets to bed and I'll be back downstairs.' he laughed.

'I know Major; I'm just messing with ya. I still owe you 1000 credits.'

'Keep it James, I don't need it.' He smiled.

The elevator reached the top floor. The doors opened.

'We still need to have that poker night Vega.'

James smiled as Kaidan carried the Commander into her room. The elevator closed and James went to his room.

Kaidan carried the commander to her bed. He laid her down and pulled the covers back for her.

'Kaidan, you need to undress me.' Said Shepard in a quiet, tired voice.

'Undress you?'

'I can't sleep in my uniform Kaidan.'

Kaidan smiled, he mounted her and slowly unzipped her top to reveal her black bra. He looked at her breasts while finishing taking her top off her. He stood up and knelt at the end of the bed to remove her bottoms. He undid the buttons and slowly pulled them down revealing her long slim legs. She had matching black panties on. He couldn't stop staring at her half naked body. '_She is so gorgeous'. _Shepard opened her eyes and looked at Kaidan who was knelt at the end of her bed looking at her.

'What are you doing down there Major.'

'You told me to undress you.'

'You're very good at taking orders Major Alenko.' She flirted with a tired voice.

Kaidan looked at her with a hungry expression. He wanted her. He clenched his teeth together and breathed heavily while staring at her body laid across the bed. Shepard laid there with her eyes closed; too tired to keep them open. Kaidan knew he couldn't do anything with her but he began thinking a few hours earlier when they kissed and danced together. He moaned.

'Kaidan, what's that I can see there.' Giggled Shepard

Kaidan looked down, he had a hard on. 'Ah, shit.' He tried to rearrange it but the tight uniform made it difficult.

'Keep it, I like it.' Shepard put her finger in her mouth and slowly pulled it out while staring straight at Kaidan.

'_Fuck, I want her so badly. Why is she teasing me so much?'_ Kaidan had to sit down and put her back to her. She was too drunk and tired. He was still a gentleman who very much respected woman and most of all Shepard.

'Kaidan, stay here tonight. Come up here with me.' Shepard tapped the area beside her.

'I can't, the crew will know I've stayed here. There's been loads of rumours going around the ship that you and me are a couple again .And after what everyone saw at the bar tonight, the rumours are gonna get worse.' Kaidan sounded worried.

Shepard leant up to him and put her finger on his lips 'Shhhh, don't worry about them and besides what does it matter, we are couple Kaidan' Shepard smiled and kissed him softly on his lips. She laid back on the bed rolled over to her side resting her head on the pillow. 'Please Kaidan, stay with me.'

Kaidan looked at her, she was practically asleep. The woman of his dreams wants him to stay with her. He wasn't going to turn down the offer. He took off his top and then his bottoms and crawled into Shepard's bed. She looked so peaceful. He came up close behind her and began to spoon her. He put his manly arms across her body and held her hand. He rested his head behind her neck. Shepard felt his arm across her, she felt so protected, so loved for. He smiled thinking of them being a 'couple' _I guess we are. _The two slept through the night.


	6. Chapter 6

Morning had arrived. The Normandy was still docked at the Citadel. Kaidan woke up. His eyes were blurry but soon they went into focus. He was in Shepard's bed; he was slightly confused how he got there. He rolled over and saw that Shepard had gone. He stood up picked up his clothes and headed to the shower. The hot water quickly woke him up and soon after he got dressed and headed to the elevator. The doors opened into the CIC. As he stepped out crew members of the Normandy looked at him and smiled some even winked. _'Do they realise they are winking at Major'_ Kaidan looked confused. He made his way up to Joker.

'Hey Joker, where's the Commander?'

Joker turned around.

'Hey Kaidan, well I thought you may of known where she was' he winked at EDI, who bore a smile.

'No I don't I woke up in her… I mean I was supposed to wake her up but she had already gone.'

'She had a meeting with the asari councillor this morning.'

'Oh of course.' Nodded Kaidan

'So how's your head this morning Major.' Laugh Joker

'I'm good, my implants are a little sore but apart from that, I'm fine.'

'That's good to hear.' Joker smiled at him but also grinned.

'Ok, why is everyone smiling and winking at me?' He asked finally.

'The Commander left early this morning to have a meeting with the Asari councillor. That means you are next in charge. This also means you were supposed to take role call this morning.'

Kaidan looked at him with a black expression.

'That doesn't explain why members of the crew are winking at me.'

'Well Major.' He cleared his throat. 'When you didn't turn up, we went to your quarters thinking maybe the night was a little heavy on you. We got there, and your bed clearly hadn't been slept in. Then James told us the last time he saw you, you were carrying the Commander back to her room. And never returned.' Joker smiled mischievously

Kaidan looked alarmed. _'Fuck they all think I slept with the Commander, I'm gonna get in serious trouble.' _ Are you suggesting the Commander and I, spent the night together.' He had his arms crossed and tried to sound displeased.

'The whole crew knows you did Kaidan I mean Sir.'

'Well you are all wrong and I overslept.' Kaidan walked out.

Joker looked at EDI, 'Wow, someone has a bad hangover.'

Kaidan walked back to the elevator. Specialist Traynor looked and him with a grin.

'The Commander seemed very happy this morning.' She said.

'Yes, well I think she needed some r&r.' Kaidan said as politely as he could

Traynor just grinned at him even more. He shook his head at her and went into the elevator. He arrived in the crew quarters, he hadn't eaten in a while so decided to face whatever crew members were down there and make breakfast. He walked into the mess. There sat Garrus, Cortez and making eggs Vega. Vega looked at him and grinned just as the others did.

'You cheeky son of a bitch.' Smiled James. 'I was all wrong about you man, you are gonna need to tell me your secrets.'

Kaidan sighed and sat down with the others.

'We didn't have sex if that's what you are all thinking. I took her into her room put her in her bed and she asked me to stay with her. So I slept in her bed with her, but I didn't actually sleep 'with' her.' Kaidan tone was strong; he wanted to put his point across.

'Wait, what? You were in the same bed as the Commander and you didn't try it on with her.' James looked a bit shocked.

'Yea but I can imagine she was tired and drunk, the Major unlike you is a gentleman.' Added Cortez.

'Thank you Cortez' nodded Kaidan.

'I believe you Alenko all I'm saying is if I was in bed with her, I'd make a move, still you have to tell me your trick you played at the bar that was smooth. You want eggs Major.'

'Err if you're making them, then sure, thanks.' Kaidan rested his head in his hands.

'You ok Kaidan?' Garrus seemed concerned.

'Yea my implants' he winced 'I really don't want a migraine!'

'I used to get migraines really bad as a kid. Luckily they stopped as I got older, fucking painful shitting things. How often to you get them.' Asked Cortez

'Every other day I guess, I can't complain too much, most of my friends from brain camp died from tumours.'

'Jesus Christ.' Cortez look startled.

James finished cooking and brought 4 plates over for them. They began eating.

'You know my old man had biotic abilities.' Said James

'Oh yea?' replied Kaidan

'I hated the bastard.'

'Do you hate me?' laughed Kaidan

'No' he smiled, 'There is just something uneasy about a human with biotics. Fair enough on an asari but humans, I don't know, I read studies that human biotics can read people's minds, manipulate them.'

'That's not true' interrupted Kaidan

'I know but it still makes me feel uneasy. But then when I see what you can do with those biotics, like last night, it makes me think Holy Shit that is awesome, you know.'

'Thanks, I guess. I'm used to seeing all the looks from humans that frown upon me when I use them, but screw them you know. I was luckily enough to survive being exposed to radiation as a baby, I survived brain camp, sure I was a little fucked up after it but look where it got me. I understand why some people don't like it, but biotics have made me who I am, if I didn't have them I would've never of been on the Normandy.'

'And you would probably have never met Shepard.' Added Garrus

Kaidan thought about it. He was right, despite how much he hated migraines, the sensitivity to light and noise, without it he would've never of met her. 'Yea I guess your right Garrus.' He smiled

There was silence for a few moments but Cortez broke it.

'You're a good cook Vega, this is pretty good. Where did you get these eggs from, I thought we ran out.'

'Oh they are from the life support room.' Replied Vega

'What?' Garrus looked worried 'You got these from the life support room? Were they in a brown container?'

'Yea why?' asked James

Garrus spat out his food, 'Vega you've just cooked Krogan eggs!'

Kaidan and Cortez spat theirs out too.

'Fuck you Vega.' Cortez stood up and threw the plate full of food away.

Vega looked worried, 'Garrus are they gonna make me ill?'

'No James but please don't ever cook them again' He laughed.

The four of them got up and put their plates away and went back to work.


	7. Chapter 7

Shepard arrived back on board; her meeting with the councillor went well. She had to prepare her team for the trip to Thessia. She walked over to Specialist Traynor.

'Traynor I need you to plot a course for Thessia, we are leaving tomorrow.'

'Of course Commander.' Nodded Traynor. 'Oh commander, you have a new private message.' She grinned at Shepard.

Shepard looked at her confused and walked to her terminal. There was a message from Kaidan, it read:

_Hey, I was wandering if you would like me to cook you dinner tonight. I would ask you in person but I'm not entirely sure when you are back, I thought this may be the easiest. If so message me back and I'll meet you in the starboard observatory at 7._

_Kaidan_

Shepard smiled. She replied back. She looked at Traynor who was smiling at her.

'I may be out of line saying this Ma'am but myself and many other members of the crew would love you and the Major to become a couple.'

'And why is that?'

'Because we can all see how happy he makes you. And if you don't mind me saying, he is very good looking Ma'am. The girls in my quarters also agree. We always laugh how he has the best arse in the galaxy.'

Shepard smiled. Now that Traynor has seen that message she knew it wouldn't be long before more rumours and gossip of herself and Kaidan becoming a couple again went out across the Normandy. Shepard nodded at her.

'Thanks.'

Shepard went up to her cabin and into the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror. _Another date with Kaidan huh._ She opened her cupboard and brought out a make-up bag. She hadn't seen this in a while. She began applying make-up; it didn't take her too long. She let her long hair down. It had natural waves in it. She even sprayed some perfume on. She looked into the mirror and smiled. This was probably the first time in years she saw herself as a women. She was so used to tying her hair back and wearing armour, she had little time to worry about her looks. But Kaidan made her feel like a woman and she loved that. She left her cabin and made her way to the Elevator. Liara was in there.

'Hello Shepard, you look lovely.' Smiled Liara.

Shepard looked a little embarrassed, 'Thank you Liara.'

'Where are you going?'

Shepard didn't know whether to lie or tell her the truth. She told her the truth. 'Kaidan has invited me to dinner.'

Liara smiled warmly at her, 'Oh that sounds very nice. I'll leave you to it Commander.'

Shepard left the elevator and walked to the Starboard Observatory. The doors opened and she walked in. In front of the huge window looking out to the stars was a table and two chairs. On the table a candle burning and two plates covered with silver lids. Shepard was shocked, she beamed a huge smile. She tried to look for Kaidan; he was at the bar, pouring two glasses wine.

'Hi Kaidan.'

Kaidan looked up at her. He mouth dropped. She looked absolutely stunning. He was speechless. Her long wavy hair complimented her beautiful face.

'Wow' Kaidan laughed in disbelief, 'You look absolutely beautiful.'

Shepard blushed, 'Well I can see you have CLEARLY made a lot of effort here, so I guess it's only fair I made some effort myself.'

Kaidan walked over and placed the glasses of wine on the table and walked over to her. He put his hand on her face and kissed her softly on her lips.

'I'm glad you have come.' He said smiling. He looked into her eyes. _They are so beautiful. _'Come sit down, I think you'll like it.'

Kaidan pulled out Shepard's chair and push it in for her as she sat down '_Gosh he is such a gentleman.'_

'So what have you cooked for me Major' she said biting her lip.

'Well, I was very very limited for supplies, but I rustled up something as best I could for you.'

'Kaidan you don't have to make excuses, you have always been the best cook I've ever met.' She smiled.

'No pressure then' he laughed. He lifted the silver covers to reveal hamburgers chips and salad.

Shepard laughed. 'Kaidan, I can't actually remember the last time I had a burger. Is this real beef?'

'You can't even imagine how much trouble I had finding it on the citadel. And the burger buns, I made the chips myself and the salad, well that was easy.'

'It's perfect, thank you Kaidan.'

The two chatted over their meal. Laughing away as time flew by. They had been together for three hours and now they were sitting on the sofa having a few drinks.

'So why all this Kaidan?' She asked

Kaidan sighed, 'Because I can't ever forgive myself for what I did to you at Horizon. I abandoned you when you needed me. I questioned your actions on Mars and at the Citadel. I was such an idiot. I did all this because I care about you. You deserve to be treated to nice things. I'm not trying to win you over with dates and meals, I just want you to remember good happy things and I want you to know that I will always be there for you, I will always trust you. You've never let me down before; I owe a lot of who I am because of you.'

Shepard smiled, 'I can understand why you said those things on Horizon, Mars and the Citadel. I'm not angry at you for that so please don't beat yourself up over it. We were both confused. We can forget the past and think about things now. And right now I know all I need is you. I have no family, you are my family Kaidan. I love you.'

Kaidan's heart skipped a beat. 'I love you too' he smiled, 'When this is all over, I want to take you to my home in Vancouver. My house sits on this lake and you could just sit there for hours while watching the sunset. Couple of beers make it pretty good as well. It's so peaceful; I think you would like it.'

'I'd like that Kaidan. Thinking ahead to things like that makes me more determined to win this war. I'm glad you're fighting with me.' She held his hand

'You are not in this alone Shepard. The whole crew has your back, remember that.' He put her hair back behind her ear and leant closer to her.'

'I know Kaidan, I'm very grateful for that.'

He turned his head and slowly drew closer to her. Shepard became anxious all of a sudden. They had kissed recently before but she knew right now they were alone, there were no distractions. The thought of having sex with him made her nervous, not because she didn't want to. In fact it was because she did want to that made her nervous. She hadn't been physical with him for many years.

Kaidan drew closer to her, she closed her eyes. He opened his mouth to reach hers and finally their mouths touched. They passionately kissed for a while, exploring each other mouths, using their tongues. Kaidan's hands where feeling all over her body. He pushed her down so she was lying down on the sofa and he went on top of her. Their kissing had become harder and even more passionate, he kissed her neck. Shepard began to moan and slowly gyrated her body to the rhythm of his kisses. His hands explored her body. He stopped kissing her and sat up. He started unzipping her top open. He revealed her bra and threw her top on the floor he carried on kissing her while rubbing her breasts, Shepard moaned. He went lower down and moved her bra exposing her nipple he began sucking on it while Shepard run her fingers through his thick dark hair. Kaidan sat her up and while kissing her put his hands round Shepard's back and undid her bra. He held her breasts grabbing them gently as they kissed. Shepard now pushed Kaidan onto his back on the sofa. She stood up and took of her bottoms exposing her black lacy pants. Kaidan looked at her with burning desire. He moaned at the sight of her nearly naked body. She got back on top of him and kissed him. He ran his hands down her body grabbing her ass and spanking it in a playful way. She started to unzip his top revealing his perfect chest and stomach. She kissed his neck and slowly went lower down his body. She reached his bottoms and undid them with her teeth. She pulled them off. His long hard erection was clearly visible in his tight black boxers. She rubbed over it with her hand. He groaned. She pulled his penis out from his boxers. It was big and hard, Shepard smiled naughtily in satisfaction. She pulled her pants to one side and slowly put him inside her. She sat all the way down and moaned loudly. He did too. She began to ride him slowly. Kaidan wanted to feel himself inside her. She gradually picked up the pace and soon she was moaning loudly. Kaidan needed to be deeper inside her, he flipped her over and opened her legs further apart and made a deep hard thrust into her. He carried on doing it for a while. Shepard's pleasure was building up she could feel her climax coming. Kaidan carried on thrusting hard while pinning her down to the sofa. Shepard couldn't hold on much longer, she screamed as the pleasure ran through her body. Kaidan wasn't stopping he sped up even more and soon he started moaning louder, he bit his lip and soon he groaned loudly as he pulled out and finished. The two were both breathing heavily. They looked at each other and smiled, almost laughed.

'I'm sorry I couldn't last longer, it's been a while.' Laughed Kaidan

'Don't worry, it was amazing.' Shepard was breathing heavily

Kaidan stood up and put his clothes back on. Shepard did the same.

'I hope no one heard us' giggled Shepard.

'You were very loud.' Flirted Kaidan

Shepard pushed herself against him.

'That's your fault Major.' She kissed him

Kaidan laughed, 'You are such a tease.'

Shepard laughed, 'I have to go Major, we are leaving for Thessia tomorrow night, and I have to do some work.'

Shepard walked to the door and winked at him.

'Thanks for dinner Major and the workout'

She left the room; Kaidan sat down and smiled at what just happened. _Wow!_


	8. Chapter 8

Kaidan made his way for his poker night with Vega. He was in happy spirits after his eventful dinner with Shepard. The doors opened and Vega was sitting at the table with what looked like 3 bottles of vodka and two shot glasses.

'Are you ready Major for a night of drinking' Smiled James

'Lieutenant, I'm so happy right now I'll do anything.'

James laughed out loudly. The two sat down and began dealing cards while knocking back plenty of shots.

'Vega, how did you get so good at this game?'

'Aha, don't even get me started on my back story of poker. Let's just say it was the easiest way to make money.'

Soon a bottle and a half of Vodka had gone. The two men were very drunk. The poker game was slowly finishing as the two men became unable to read the cards.

'So- Kaidan, what's the deal with you and the Co-Commander?' slurred James

Kaidan took a swig of his drink.

'What do you mean James?'

'I hear you two used to date, you getting back together again.' James raised his eyebrows with a suggestive look that made Kaidan burst out laughing. 'Well Kaidan?'

'Yes, we – we were a coup-couple' smiled Kaidan

'And what about now' James poured more vodka into their glasses

'Well, were getting there' Kaidan smiled while nodding his head.

'Ahhh you dirty boy, I know that look.' Laughed James. 'So what you said – befor-before about you and the Commander being 'good friends' was all bullshit.'

'Yeah'

'Fuck Major, I feel like an ass flirting with her now.' He downed his glass

'James it's cool. So- so everyone knows a-bout us?' asked Kaidan pouring out even more Vodka.

'Yea man, you guys are sweet; I see what joker means, you really are always checking her out! Aha! Don't blame ya, she is smoking. You fucked her yet?'

Kaidan grinned

'YOU'VE FUCKED THE COMMANDER!' James leant over the poker table staring at Kaidan in the eyes. 'You are one lu- lucky son of a bitch.' He joked

'Oh aha, I know, she's amazing.'

'Do you – love her Major.'

'Since the first day I saw her.'

James nodded and smiled, 'Then let's fucking drink some more. Too Shepard, who is the most smokin' reaper killin' galaxy savin' chick the Alliance will ever see.' They both downed their glasses and poured out another. 'And this is too you Major, the guy who managed to fuck the Commander and win her heart. We are all proud that own very own Major is able to satisfy the Galaxy saver .We are all happy for you, despite me being a bit jealous. Seriously, tell me your secret.'

Kaidan laughed. 'Just down it man.'

Between them they had drunk 3 bottles of vodka. It was now late into the night. The two of them could barely stand or talk, but somehow managed to continually giggle like naughty school boys.

'Fuck! We got to go to Thessia tomorrow' laughed James

'Oh crap we have, she put us in her team as well. Why did you make me drink?'

'You said you wanted to Alenko'

'I know, I just had sex with the Commander on the sofa in the Starboard Observatory.'

'You motherfucker' laughed James

'Commanderfucker' retorted Kaidan

They both laughed hysterically.

Kaidan fell off the chair laughing. He was so drunk he was unable to get up. James laughed even more. He slowly stood up grabbing hold of the table to regain his balance. He stumbled over to the Major who was lying on his back laughing, James held out his arm and Kaidan grabbed hold of it and stood up. He wobbled for a few moments before regaining his feet. Both of them were swaying.

'I haven't been this drunk in years.' Said Kaidan

'Me neither, we should drink more often.' James said with his eyes beaming

'What we gonna do in the morning? We are going to feel like shit.' Kaidan had a moment of realisation.

'Fuck yeah! Maybe we should go to the med bay, maybe we could hook ourselves up with painkillers.'

'Very good call Lieutenant'

The two very slowly made their way out into the Crew quarters. James walked into the wall which made both of them cry out with laughter. Some crew members were still awake and where on night duty. They looked at the two men with shocked faces; they couldn't believe what they were seeing. The pair stumbled to the door of the Med Bay, they couldn't get it open. A young crew member came over to them. They were still giggling.

'Excuse me Sir, would you like me to open the Med Bay for you?'

'Yes that would be lo-love-lovely' Kaidan was finally able to finish the sentence

'Now let's get these meds.' Shouted James

'Sir, no one is permitted to administer drugs apart from Dr Chakwas.' Said the young crew member

'But I am a Major. I have the highest ranking on this ship. It's fine.'

The Med Bay doors opened and suddenly the bright lights came on. Kaidan winced in pain.

'Ahhh fuck my head.' He stumbled violently 'Fuck these impl-'Kaidan lost balance, he fell over hitting his head on the side of the bed knocking himself out. James crawled over to him as his laughter from witnessing the event had brought him to uncontrollable tears of joy. James shook him. He was out cold. James collapsed beside him and fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Morning had arrived. The crew were preparing to leave for Thessia later in the evening. Shepard woke up to a message on her terminal. She got up and walked over to her desk, it was from Dr Chakwas.

_Hello Shepard,_

_We have a situation in the Med Bay; I need your urgent attention._

_Chakwas_

Shepard thought the message was rather odd. She knew Dr Chakwas was more than capable of taking care of herself. Shepard took a quick shower and went downstairs into the Crew Quarters. Many of the crew were laughing and clearly gossiping about something. She opened the Med Bay doors, and notice Dr Chakwas standing there looking down at the floor. Shepard walked further in and peered between the two beds. Her face changed to immediate confusion. There on the floor was Kaidan and James completely passed out.

'Do you know what's wrong with them Doctor?'

'They passed out because they were drunk.' Her tone was not at all sympathetic

Shepard sighed, _Oh boys, why have you done this?'_

'I'll call Garrus, we will need to him help me lift these two onto the bed.' Shepard opened up her Omni Tool and contacted Garrus. Moments later he arrived. He saw the two men on the floor.

'What on Palavan has happened to them!' He looked stunned.

'They passed out drinking, I'll need your help lifting them, there's no way I'm going to lift Vega on my own.'

'Sure thing Shepard.'

The two slowly picked up Vega and placed him on the table. They then turned to Kaidan; they picked him up and placed him on the other table. They suddenly heard a groaning sound.

'Major?' Shepard knelt down beside him

'I can't see anything.' His voice was quiet and mumbley

'Doctor he says he can't see anything.'

Kaidan rolled over onto his stomach and yelled in pain, waking up Vega. Vega woke up and very slowly sat up.

'Vega what the hell happened?' Shepard demanded

Vega was clearly not feeling very well, he held his head in his hands.

'Urgh, we played poker, we drank too much, we came here to get painkillers so we wouldn't have a hangover. Then the lights turned on, Kaidan spazzed out, fell over and knocked himself out.'

'What do you mean by 'spazzed' out' asked the Doctor.

Vega sighed deeply. 'The lights – they are really bright.'

'His migraine. It's going to be a severe one. How much did you two drink?'

'About two or maybe three bottles of vodka.'

Shepard looked surprised, 'Two or three bottles of vodka! What were you thinking Vega?' Shepard stroked Kaidan head.

'Well I better administer some painkillers for you Mr Vega.' Chakwas walked over to him and injected 50 milligrams of painkillers. James sighed in relief. 'Now Mr Alenko, let's see to you.'

'Please can you turn off the lights.' Kaidan said holding his head.

Garrus walked over and turned off the lights in the room. Kaidan sat up and winced further into pain.

'How is it Kaidan?' Asked Shepard

'I can't see, my vision is blurred, every noise I hear feels like I'm taking a full on punch from a Krogan to the head.'

'Is there anything you can do for him Doctor?'

Dr Chakwas sighed, 'Garrus, would you do me a favour and get a bucket for him. I wouldn't be surprised with a severe migraine and blurred vision that he threw up anytime soon. In the mean time I will also administer you with 50 milligrams of painkillers.'

Shepard helped Kaidan sit down in a chair beside the bed. Kaidan rested his head on the bed and held his hands at his temples. Every sound that was made, even talking, Kaidan winced and groaned in pain. Shepard, Chakwas and Garrus were worried. They had been used to seeing Kaidan suffer migraines since their days on the SR1 but they had never witnessed a migraine of his like this before.

Chakwas looked at Vega. 'Why did you give him so much alcohol Lieutenant? It disrupts and swells the L2 implant.'

Vega still had his head in his hands. He mumbled 'Look I'm sorry I had no idea. We were having a good time; we didn't mean this to happen.'

Shepard stepped in, 'It's ok James I know you didn't. I will allow you to have a few hours rest. Shake the hangover off; I need all the firepower I can get on this mission.'

James nodded. He stood up but stumbled and accidently pressed the lights to full power. Kaidan yelled in pain. Shepard looked at him his face went completely white.

'I'm going to be sick.' Kaidan grabbed the bucket Garrus had brought in and he threw up rather violently into it. Shepard closed her eyes and turned around.

'Vega turn off the lights.' Shouted Garrus.

The lights dimmed and Kaidan sat up. 'I have the same biotic power as an asari. And look at me. I just threw up in a bucket.'

The room smiled. He was right.

Chakwas went over to Kaidan and began to feel the back of his head. 'As I expected Major, extreme swelling of the implant area. On a scale on 1 -10, 10 being the worst. How bad is your migraine?'

Kaidan struggled to raise his head '9.5.' His head rested back on the bed.

'Ok well, I will give you a double dosage of 50 milligrams in painkillers, Commander Shepard and Garrus, will you take him to his room. Make sure the temperature is low and there is absolutely no light or sound able to get in.'

'Of course' Said Garrus.

Shepard looked at Vega 'You can go now James.'

'Thanks ma'am. I don't really want to see the Major throw up again anyway.' Vega stumbled out of the MedBay and back to his room.

Shepard and Garrus slowly picked up Kaidan and carried him into the starboard observatory. They closed the shutters, sealed the doors and turned the temperature to low. Kaidan laid on the sofa with his eyes tightly shut.

'Thank you Garrus, you can go back now.'

Garrus smiled, 'Thanks Commander.'

Shepard kneelt down beside Kaidan and grinned. She whispered softly to him.

'You know Kaidan, I'm angry with you. You got excessively drunk and now you won't be able to come on the mission. But at the same time, you look so goddamn cute when you're like this how on earth could I hate you.' She took his hand. 'You must be in so much pain. You will be ok. Just stay here and recover.'

'I'm sorry I let you down.' Said a pathetic quiet voice

Shepard kissed him on the forehead and smiled. 'You haven't Kaidan; besides, you don't have to take orders from me'

She stood up and left the room.


	10. Chapter 10

A few hours had passed after the morning's incident and Shepard decided to check on Vega who was at his station in the Shuttle Bay.

'You feeling better James?'

James was doing some work and was startled at Shepard's voice.

'Oh, yea I am thanks. I drank about two gallons of water and two gallons worth of food and had a few hours' sleep. The perfect hangover cure. I'm really sorry though.'

Shepard smiled, 'It's ok Vega, just next time don't go too overboard before a mission. You had me worried.'

Vega smiled too and nodded at her. 'How's the major doing, I've never seen anyone look so ill in my life.' He laughed

'Yea, he is still in a dark cold room. He's been in there for about 5 hours. So I'm guessing he is still feeling pretty shitty. What on earth did you do to him?' she giggled.

'What did I do to him? Commander it was your fault.'

'How was it my fault?' Shepard looked confused.

'Well he said he was willing to do anything coz he was so dam happy. Do you have any idea why he was so dam happy?'

Shepard folded her arms, 'No'

Vega smiled, 'Let's say when the man gets drunk he is very…open.' He giggled.

Shepard blushed, 'You know?'

Vega nodded mischievously, 'Oh yea, I know! I know everything that you too have been up to.'

'Oh no' Shepard leant her head against the wall in despair.

'Lola don't worry about it. Kaidan is a lucky man to have you.' He walked over and put his big strong arm around her. She leant her head on his shoulder. ' You're a good person Shepard.' He playfully push her away while saying, 'Anyway now that you two are banging I guess we aren't allowed to flirt anymore.'

Shepard laughed, 'And when did we ever flirt Vega?'

'Well you know, I've seen you check me out a few times, that moment when I saw you naked out of the shower.' He winked

'Oh James, you always seem to blow my mind aha.'

'Well I can if you want me to. Is the Major's 'major' not up to scratch?'

'I think you'll find it satisfies me….' Shepard began walking closer to Vega dragging her finger down his chest and whispering in his ear, '…very very well Lieutenant and in more ways than you could possibly imagine.'

Vega blushed and backed away, he could hardly contain himself. Shepard smiled and winked.

'Get your stuff ready James, we will be leaving soon.'


	11. Chapter 11

The mission to Thessia put everyone in low spirits, particularly Liara who had spent most of her time in her room. Shepard made sure she comforted her as regularly as she could but she also took the defeat hard and spent the night drinking at her desk. But she knew this wasn't going to get her anywhere. Two days passed and Shepard and her crew decided to head back to the Citadel, regroup and plan their attack on the illusive man's base.

Shepard, Garrus, Liara, James and Cortez where sitting in the Mess eating. They were having a general chat, all avoiding the topic of the past mission. Shepard didn't seem herself, usually when she was with her crew she would join in on the friendly jabs at one another.

'You alright Commander?' asked Garrus

'Yea Garrus I'm fine, just had a little something troubling me but it's nothing.'

Garrus looked over at the MedBay. The lights where still turned off. Kaidan had been in there for over 2 days. He knew what was wrong with Shepard. Maybe the others didn't but he certainly did.

'Hey Cortez tell us that story about the Asari hitting on you at the bar.' Shouted James over Garrus' thoughts.

'No I can't it's too embarrassing. Besides Liara is here.' Replied Cortez

'It's fine Cortez, I don't mind' smiled Liara.

Cortez began telling his story he had the whole table in stiches. Most of them where crying from laughter even Liara. As Cortez finished his story suddenly the lights of the MedBay turned on. Shepard eyes fixed on them like a hawk. The doors opened and very casually Kaidan strolled out, he walked over to the table smiling.

'Hey Major, it's good to see you again' Garrus stood up and hugged him.

'Thanks Garrus, I'm feeling a hell of a lot better, migraine, lack of eyesight and sickness is all cleared up.'

'That's good to hear Sir.' Nodded Cortez.

'Hey Vega, I'm never drinking with you again.' Chuckled Kaidan

They all laughed.

'Shepard, can I have a minute I have some business I need to ask you about.' Said Kaidan

Shepard blushed slightly taking in how handsome he was standing before her.

'Oh of course Major.' Shepard stood up and followed Kaidan to the elevator.

The table all looked at each other.

'Business my ass.' Shouted Vega

They all cracked up laughing again.

Shepard followed Kaidan into the elevator and the doors closed. Shepard looked across the dark elevator at him.

'So Kaidan what business did you need to discuss?'

Kaidan didn't answer the question, instead he stormed over to her held her face with his strong hands and kissed her hard. Shepard moaned, her mouth opened allowing him to let his tongue enter. His hand lowered down her back and pulled her closer to him. Suddenly his biotics flared up.

'Kaidan.'

He continued to kiss her, while saying 'I missed you so much' He lifted her up and pushed her against the elevator wall. She wrapped her legs around his waist and moved her hand through his thick brown hair. He began undoing her top revealing a part of her bra.

DING

The elevator door opened. Joker stood at the door. His mouth was wide opened. His eyes beaming. He could not believe what he was seeing. The Commander straddling the Major against the elevator wall with her top open and both breathing heavily. Kaidan and Shepard looked at him in shock. This was not going to go down well. Kaidan dropped Shepard from his grip and straightened himself up, Shepard meanwhile did her top back up and casually tried to lean against the wall as if nothing had happened. Kaidan nodded at Joker. Joker lowered his head trying to hide his smile.

'Good to see you awake major, do you want to go to the Captain's Cabin.' He sniggered quietly to himself.

'Er, no that's ok Joker. Take us to the Crew Quarters.'

'Oh that's where I'm going too.' Replied Joker

'Well that's handy' Kaidan looked at Shepard which a look to say '_We are so busted.'_

The elevator arrived at the Crew Quarters, they all quietly walked out. There was an awkward pause before Shepard broke the silence.

'So I'm going to check on the upgrades at the Show Broker's terminal.'

'Yea, I'm better see Dr Chakwas. She asked me to come back for monitoring.' Kaidan said looking slightly awkward rubbing his head.

'Bye guys.' Joker still sniggered at the amusement of catching the two out on the elevator. He walked into the mess where the others were still talking.

'Hey Joker' smiled Cortez

'Joker you look like you have something to tell us.' Garrus said

'You know me to well Garrus. Were the Commander and Major here a minute ago?' Asked Joker

'Yes, they said they had business matters to discuss.'

Joker laughed out loud, 'Oh boy are those two cheeky, I just caught them making out, the Commander was up against the wall straddling the Major with her top undone.'

The table laugh

'Son of a bitch' retorted James

'Do they know that the whole crew, not just us, literally the whole crew knows that they are together?' said Cortez with a confused expression.

'Well Shepard knows I know, besides most of the crew on here served on the original Normandy surely she couldn't have forgotten that. Everyone knew they were, hmmm what would humans say?' said Garrus

'Banging' responded James which made Joker smile.

'Yes, banging. They must be really ignorant to not see that everyone knows they are back together.' Finished Garrus

'Yea , they are so obvious as well. It's actually quite funny. But then again, I'm jealous of Shepard. The Major is very handsome and has a great ass.' Said Cortez with a dreamy stare.

'Alright calm down Cortez.' James nudged him in the arm.

Kaidan appeared back from the MedBay. He went over to the table, which turned to an awkward silence.

'What?' asked Kaidan.

Everyone eyed at each other before James took the plunge.

'So, are you and the Commander boyfriend and girlfriend yet?'

Kaidan laughed at the thought of having a girlfriend at the age of 35

'Is this what you lot have been talking about all this time. It was you wasn't it Joker?'

'I'm sorry Major but I caught you in a compromising position I had to tell someone.' Smiled Joker.

'You didn't answer my question Alenko'

'Fine, yes we are.' He blushed

'Aww the strong major is blushing.' Joked Vega.

Kaidan was a bit pissed off at this comment.

'Yea well, I lost myself when I thought Shepard died. I've never loved anyone else like that before. So yea, I am blushing because it's not every day the love of your life comes back from the dead.'

It turned absolutely silent as everyone lowered their heads.

'I'm sorry.' James looked down.

'It's ok I didn't mean it like that. I just care a lot about her that's all.' He sighed. 'I'm gonna be so happy when this war is over so I can actually spend time with her as a normal couple.'

They smiled at him in comfort.

'What the hell am I doing? I'm your Major I shouldn't be telling you this.' Kaidan put his hands to his face in disbelief.

'Alenko, we don't care, we've all seen you two flirt, we seen you go up to the bar and kiss her as if you're life depended on it, I've seen you two grind on the dance floor and heck Joker just caught you two in the elevator.' Said James in a comforting tone.

Kaidan laughed, 'we really aren't subtle are we.''

The others laughed as well.

'It's taken you this long to figure it out' Joked Garrus.

'Yea, well thanks. All of you mean a lot to me as well. You are great soldiers and good friends.' Kaidan looked slightly awkward, despite being a fantastic leader he had habits of making himself look like goof. When Ashley Williams was still alive she would tease him all the time about how funny he would get around the Commander. In the same style of the days when he was Staff Lieutenant he walked away awkwardly leaving a slight tension in the room.

'Well that was interesting.' Remarked Joker

'Sometimes I wonder how on Earth he won the Commander over.' Added James

' He is a lovely person James and exactly what Shepard needs. Someone honest and caring, being handsome also helps. BesidesI think he was slightly embarrassed. Maybe we should just talk about something else; anyway I'm sure we all have work to do.' Liara tried to be diplomatic.

'yea Liara is right, I need to get back to my calibrations.' Stated Garrus.

'Well there's a surprise' laughed Joker

'Hey, flyboy why don't you check to see if the Normandy is flying the right way' retorted Garrus


	12. Chapter 12

During the rest of the day Shepard and her crew began their plan of attack on the Illusive man's base. With EDI's help they co-ordinated a thorough plan. Shepard, Kaidan, Garrus, Tali and Liara were summoned to the meeting room to discuss the plan with Admiral Hackett, Anderson and the council. The meeting was the same boring procedure, trying to convince the council that this was the best plan of action. They always found a way to disagree. Shepard looked around at the table, Garrus was ranting at the council, he had a very good way of putting his point across. Tali and Liara looked equally engrossed in the discussion. Then her head turned to Kaidan sitting next to her. She laughed to herself. He had his head in his hands and his eyes were sleepy. Despite being a Major and a great leader and soldier, meetings with the council were not his favourite thing to do. Shepard lightly nudged him in the shoulder.

'Ow' he said quietly while rubbing his arm. He leant over closer to her and whispered. 'Why did you do that?'

She leant over to his side, 'Because you were falling asleep.'

'I was just resting my eyes, besides this meeting is pointless, despite what they say we are going to do this attack. I could be doing more productive things.' Kaidan's hand touched her knee under the table. Shepard jolted lightly. 'Far more productive things.' He slowly moved his hand further up her leg and then in between. He rubbed it slow circular motions, making her clit rub against the fabric of her trousers. Shepard bit her lip trying to hold in the pleasure. She was blushing. She leant over to Kaidan.

'Kaidan, you mustn't we are in a meeting.'

Kaidan grinned and moved her arm onto his lap. She felt his hard on immediately; it was very constricted in his tight uniform. She began to rub it. Kaidan looked at her and grinned even more.

He moved closer to her and whispered. 'You want him don't you?'

Shepard breathed out as lightly as she could and said 'Yes' rather loudly in an expressive tone.

Kaidan looked at her with slight shock.

'So you agree that we should carry on the attack to the Illusive man's base.' Asked Admiral Hackett

Shepard snapped out of her dreamy state and realised she had been asked a question.

'Erm, yes, yes I do.' She blushed.

'Then it's final, Shepard continue your assault.' nodded Hackett.

'Shepard are you ok, you looked rather red and flustered.' Comment Anderson.

Garrus, Liara and Tali turned to look at her making her cheeks turn even rosier. Kaidan laughed to himself.

'Oh no I'm fine, it's just rather hot in here that's all.'

'Very well Commander, I'll leave you to it. Good luck.'

The meeting ended, Shepard waited until everyone had left the room before turning to Kaidan.

'You are a bad boy Major.' She said with a devilish stare.

'Maybe it's time we take a trip to your room' replied Kaidan.

He stood up and whisked her off her feet carrying her in her arms. She protested to begin with but realised that being carried by him was actually very nice indeed. They walked out into the CIC, the crew all stared but Shepard and Kaidan didn't care anymore, they didn't have enough time to keep their love for one another a secret. Traynor smiled as Kaidan walked past with Shepard in his arms carrying her to the elevator.

'You can put me down now Major.' She said seductively.

Kaidan put her down and pushed her up against the elevator door. He bent his head down to kiss her but the doors opened and they had arrived at Shepard's room. She smiled and walked past him into the room making sure she moved her hips accentuating her ass so Kaidan had no choice but to look. Which he did. He followed her into the room; he made sure the door was locked. He turned around to see Shepard standing there in front of the bed. Kaidan studied her. She looked so vulnerable. It was a contrast to when she was fighting in her armour. He smiled at her knowing that he probably was the only person to ever see her like this. He tilted his head to the side.

'So tell me, why am I a naughty boy.'

She folded her arms and stood her ground.

'Because you tried to seduce me in a meeting.'

'I guess that is very naughty isn't it.' He walked slowly towards her.

'Am I going to have to punish you?' She asked looking at him with burning desire.

Kaidan laughed.

'No, you are not the one who's gonna be doing the punishing.'

'Oh yea, and why's that?' she said licking her lips

'Because I'm a higher rank than you and I know you like to follow orders',

'Oh so you are gonna play the rank game with me are you.' She said staring up him up and down.

Kaidan flared up his biotics and ripped her top apart. 'Do you have a problem with that Commander.' He said while licking his bottom lip at the sight of seeing her in her bra.

Shepard looked at his body, the blue aura surrounded it and his hazel eyes turned to a deep blue. It turned her on so much.

'No, Major I have absolutely no problem with that at all.'

Kaidan sniggered, 'Good'

He used his pull to bring her closer to him. He held her hips with his hands and stared into her big green eyes.

'I'm all yours Kaidan'

Hearing his name on her lips sent shivers through his body. Hearing her tell him she was all his made his heart rush to extremes. He moved closer to her lips and soon their mouths connected, they explored each other, moving their tongues around passionately. He moved her closer into him, his hand moved up her toned stomach and grab hold of her breast, he massaged it gently. Shepard broke from the kiss and turned her head to the side; Kaidan leant into the base of her neck and kissed at it slowly. Shepard closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensation as he moved slowly up her neck. He broke away and started at her lips again taking Shepard by surprise. He pushed her into the fish tank while still in the embrace. When Shepard's back hit the fish tank, he used his biotics to pin her arms gently against the tank so she couldn't resist him. He looked at her and grinned and slowly began making his way down her body. He kissed her chest and lowered himself level with her breasts. His hands went behind her back and unclasped her bra; he threw it across the room and sucked on her breast. Shepard moaned. With his other hand he cupped its twin and rubbed his thumb over her nipple. He lowered himself further kissing down her torso lowering himself to his knees. Shepard didn't try to struggle, she watched in pleasure as he devoured her body. Kaidan bit his lip and his hands went to undo her bottoms. He slowly pulled them off and like her bra threw them across the room. He licked the top of her thigh while fondling her breasts. His wet tongue on the sensitive part of her leg sent Shepard into a wild spasm of pleasure, she moaned out. She loved it when he teased her. Kaidan stood up and pressed himself hard against her. He held her face and let his tongue enter her mouth again. Their kiss was passionate almost violent. It was a kiss of desire, they both wanted each other so badly. Kaidan's hand left Shepard's face and rub the top of her thigh, it then made its way in between her legs and went higher and higher until he touched it. He rubbed it through the fabric before moving it to one side to feel it in the flesh. His hands felt between the folds, she was very wet. They both stopped their kiss to moan out loudly. Kaidan went back to kissing her neck while his hand explored her. He rubbed it in circular motions sending shocks of pleasure through her body. Then he entered one of his fingers into her. Shepard gasped. He then entered another and another. He began a 'come here' motion with his fingers. Shepard started to moan loudly. Kaidan let the biotics stop so her hands where released. She Immediately ran her hands through his hair as he continued to pleasure her at a fast pace.

'Kaidan' she said panting. ' I need you, right now.'

Kaidan pulled his fingers out of her and picked her up, she wrapped her legs around him as they made their way over to the bed. He placed her on the bed.

'Take your clothes off Kaidan, I need your body.' She looked very seductive lying on the bed with no clothes on.

Kaidan took off his top exposing his amazing physique. He undid his bottoms revealing his boxer shorts and a very constricted outline of his large member. Shepard knelt on the end of the bed on her knees so she was level with Kaidan's chest. It was her turn to kiss. She ran her hands over her chest feeling his strong body and defined muscles. She kissed his abs and licked the top of his boxers. Kaidan groaned. Her hands began to rub his member feeling it from top to bottom. Shepard looked at him and smiled. She slowly pulled the shorts down revealing his very large erection. She licked the base of it and moved up to the tip. Kaidan was in heaven. Her tongue began teasing the tip in circular motions, before putting it into her mouth. She moved up and down quickly wiggling her tongue all around. He wanted to thrust into her mouth even harder but he knew he shouldn't. He grabbed her hair tilted his head back and moaned to Shepard's delight. She took him out of her mouth and laid back on the bed. She spread her legs apart. Kaidan heart pounded. Without a second thought he climbed in between her legs and stared into her eyes.

'Put him in me, NOW!'

He positioned his hard erection into her and with one strong movement, he thrust him into her. She screamed in pleasure. Kaidan's pace quickened, she was so warm and wet for him he couldn't stop moaning. He used all his strength and stamina to please her and she was thoroughly enjoying it. Soon she wanted to take charge so she flipped him over. He stared at her naked body on top of him and let out a smile as if to say '_wow'_. She placed her hands on his chest for stability and tugged every now and then on his sexy chest hair. She rode him hard, making sure she kept the pace up. They moaned in unison as it became more intense. She stopped and climb off of him and went onto all fours, Kaidan went behind her and began to thrust hard again. Shepard couldn't hold on for much longer. They had been going for nearly an hour. His hard thrusts became more intense and deep, she could feel an amazing sensation build inside her, she was going to climax, her cries became louder.

'Yes, Kaidan, harder, harder, harder!' She screamed.

He did what he was told and Shepard screamed out as it took hold of her. Her body went into spasm as the pleasure went through her. She moaned his name which made him grin with delight. He pulled out and went on top of her again. His thrusts continued, they became more erratic and soon he began clenching his teeth as he came to climaxing, he moaned deeply and his finished inside her. There was no movement for a few seconds, only the sound of heavy breathing.

'Oh Kaidan.' smiled Shepard while out of breath.

Kaidan laughed, 'Wow, that was err…'

'Amazing.' She added as she sat up.

'aha yea I guess you could say that.' He said while nodding in agreement.

'I'm just gonna clean up I think.'

'Yea, I'm sorry I didn't mean to finish …'

'Don't worry Kaidan, it was in the moment.' She laughed.

Shepard made her way to the bathroom.

'Shepard! Are you protected?'

'From what?' she smiled with confusion

'You know pregnancy.'

'It's a bit late asking me that Major' she joked 'But yes, don't worry.'

Kaidan smiled warmly 'Ok'


	13. Chapter 13

When Shepard returned from the bathroom she made her way over to the bed. Kaidan had made himself at home in the bed, he had been sleeping with her for a few weeks now. She crawled into bed with him and rested her head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head.

'I love you' His tone was comforting and genuine it made her happy.

'I love you too Kaidan.' He clung onto him tighter

'I'm sorry if that protection question seem weird, I was just worried, I wouldn't want you falling pregnant,'

'Kaidan don't worry about it. You don't want me to be pregnant?'

'Not at a time like this, you are under enough stress. I mean if we get through this and we finally have the time to be together just like a normal couple. Then yea, I was thinking we could have kids one day.'

Shepard smiled, 'We will Kaidan.' She sat up and stroked the hair by his temple. She noticed strands of grey. Her heart sank; before they were separated his hair was jet black. It showed how much time had passed and how stressed he must have been.

'What's wrong?' he asked while threading his fingers through hers.

'You have a few greys.'

'Oh yea those bastards.' He laughed 'I swear I get an extra one every time you do something insane on a mission.'

She laughed. 'Insane like what?'

'Killing a reaper on your own perhaps, I think I grew about 20 after that experience.' He laughed with her

'Well I don't care, I find it sexy.' She lowered herself to his lips and kissed him

'Kaidan, I know it didn't seem long for me, but I want to apologize for making you wait all that time. You must have gone through hell.'

Kaidan quietened her by kissing her back.

'You don't need to apologize. Sure it was the worst three years of my life. But look where we are now. We are together and I don't know about you but I'm so happy. I can hold you, be with you and love you. The past doesn't matter anymore. And I promise you, we will win this war. And when we do, we won't ever have to worry about being apart again.'

Shepard's eyes teared up. She knew he was right. She rested her head back on his shoulder.

'Thank you Kaidan. Thank you for everything you have ever done for me.'

Kaidan smiled to himself, he knew she wanted to pour more emotion out but even he knew she wasn't the type to do that. He kissed her on the cheek and silently fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

It was early morning, Shepard woke up. She sat up and slowly stretched reaching her arms out. She looked to the side on her and saw Kaidan sleeping on his front. She could hear him breathing. With a little mischievous smile she pulled down the covers revealing his toned back and sat on him. She began to rub his shoulders slowly, making sure all his muscles where being thoroughly massaged. He stirred and let out a little groan.

'Well this is a nice way to wake up.' He said with a sleepy tone.

'I thought I'd treat you before we have to get to work.'

'Get to work? Is that a euphemism Commander?' He said with a sexy growl to his voice.

She laughed, 'You know very well that I would love a round two Major. But we actually have work to do. All the crew will still be sleeping, let's get showered, dressed, head down to the mess get some breakfast and prepare for tomorrow.'

He rolled over and looked at her intently.

'What is it?'

'Even in the mornings you are still phenomenally beautiful.' He smiled

Shepard blushed, 'Get out of bed you!'

He laughed, 'ok, ok let's get going.'

After showering and changing the two made their way to the mess hall. Seeing as everyone was asleep they held hands on their way to the mess making general conversation. The elevator doors opened and they made their way to the kitchen area. It was silent, no one was awake, not even Garrus, he had actually moved away from calibrating.

'So, what are you cooking for me Kaidan?' She said while leaning against the mess table.

'Well, I can make eggs. I can cook some bacon. Wait is this real bacon?'

Shepard giggled, 'I have no idea.'

'Right, well I'll cook it anyway. Oh and looked there is bread too. I'll whack on some toast.'

'Sounds perfect.'

Kaidan turned to look at the Commander leaning on the table. She could see by his facial expression that he was thinking dirty thoughts.

'You want to fuck me don't you?' She said grinning.

Kaidan was shocked she read him so well before clearing his throat and saying in a smooth tone.

'I don't want to, I am going to.' He stormed over to her and kissed her so hard she didn't have time to reply. His tongue darted in and out of her mouth. She felt his strength against her and he started to remove her top. He threw it on the floor and started on undoing her trousers. Shepard rubbed her hands over his back as their kiss intensified. Her trousers where taken off and Kaidan broke from the kiss to lift her up onto the table. He spread her legs open and went in between them and rubbed her, she was still sensitive from the night session and so she let out a quiet moan. He took his top off and pulled down his bottoms. He undid the buttons on his boxer shorts and pulled his long hard member through the whole. He kissed Shepard before pushing her down so she was lying across the table. He moved her panties to the side to allow himself to enter. He thrust himself inside her. It was just as good as last night, his paced quickened, Shepard moaned loudly, Kaidan placed his hand over her mouth to quieten her.

'OH MY GOD WHAT THE HELL!'

James walked into the Mess.

Kaidan pulled out of her and quickly put his 'Major' back inside his boxers and pulled his trousers up. The Commander laying on the table in her underwear awkwardly sat up and broke the tension.

'Oh hi James, we were just erm, just erm, we were…oh.' Shepard cringed as she couldn't finish the sentence.

James stared at them both with a black expression trying to take in what he had just witnessed. Suddenly he broke into uncontrollable laughter.

'Oh man, what the hell are you two doing! Didn't you think someone would walk in.' he laughed

Kaidan put his top back on.

'No not really Vega, which is why this awkward moment, is now happening.' He blushed.

'Well I'm very sorry I interrupted your morning workout Major. Lola you really are a feisty little thing aren't you.'

Kaidan starred at him. Vega turned to him.

'It's fine Alenko no need to be jealous, she's all yours.' He winked. 'By the way, you do realise Joker is awake, he would've witnessed the whole thing.'

Shepard who was now dressed looked at him stunned.

'Oh great, that's twice now. Kaidan we really suck at keeping things on the low.'

'You can say that again.' Sniggered Vega sitting down at the table.

'Yea we probably should've learnt by now that regulations don't permit this kind of behaviour. And you know I could get into serious trouble for getting friendly with my subordinates.' He flirted as he made his way back over to the kitchen area to prepare breakfast. Shepard walked behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

'Now you know how I felt when you were just a Lieutenant.' She purred.

He smiled and bit his lip. He was still feeling sexual especially as he wasn't able to finish. He turned round and gave in a little to his temptation and kissed her. Vega looked over.

'Hey, I'm still here you know!'

They stopped and laugh, Shepard went over to the table and sat next to James while Kaidan made breakfast.

'You don't say a word Vega, ok.'

He smiled and nodded, 'Noted. Although after seeing you getting it, I might have to find Diana again.'

Shepard laughed with a light hearted disgusted expression. Joker limped his way into the mess and sat down.

'Hello Commander.' He grinned

'I'm guessing you saw Joker.' She blushed in embarrassment

'Hell yeah I did.' He turned around in seat to Kaidan. 'Major you are like a rampant rabbit.'

'Hey, do you want me to make you breakfast or not.' He replied

'Don't worry though Commander it wasn't recorded.'

'Damn' said James under his breath, Shepard looked at him, 'I mean good, it would be bad to record it Joker.'

Kaidan brought over breakfast. As said it consisted of toast, eggs and some form of bacon. The four chatted as they ate. Shepard finished first, she hadn't eaten in a long time. As the others were talking she grinned to herself. It was now her turn to tease. Her hand wandered onto Kaidan's lap under the table. He jolted slightly. She ran her hand over his crutch and was surprised to feel a very large bulge. She giggled quietly as Kaidan tried to hide pleasure from his face as the others talked with him. She began to rub it softly. The sexual tension in his eyes built up, her rubbing became more erotic. He pushed his plate further away from him and looked at the two men across the table.

'Vega, Joker, I apologize but I've realised I have some important reports I need to go over with the Commander straight away.' He stood up took the Commander by the arm and pulled her along with him. She smiled as her teasing worked.

'pfft, reports my ass.' Laughed Joker

'They are clearly going to fuck, they might as well just say it.' replied Vega 'Hmmm, yea, I need to find that sexy Sinorita Diana, the commander isn't the only woman on this ship with needs.' He stood up and left the table, he looked at Joker as he was about to leave the hall and said .'I hear EDI has some needs to.' He winked and left leaving Joker looking rather flustered.

Their kissing was frantic; they couldn't keep their hands off each other as they tried to move in Shepard's room. They reached Shepard's desk and Kaidan pushed everything off it in one swipe. They both began undressing as quickly as they could. He lifted her onto the desk and before she knew it he was inside her. She gasped, she never got used to how amazing and large his was. His thrusts were fast and deep. It was so intense that Shepard was screaming his name at the top of her lungs which only spurred him on more. Shepard's climax was drawing closer, she moaned loudly, he used his thumb to rub her, it sent her crazy. She was so sensitive and soon her climax went through her body, she screamed and moaned his name. He smiled at the amazing sight. He kept thrusting deeper and deeper until his climax soon reached him. He moaned as it arrived. Shepard pulled him out and went to her knees forcing him member in her mouth as she took him. Kaidan finished and panted hard as she watched her swallow.

'Wow.'

She looked up at him somewhat innocently.

'Did you like that Kaidan?'

He sighed heavily, 'One word, yes'

She beamed a smile and stood up.

'Now, we have work to do.'


	15. Chapter 15

Storming the Illusive man's base was no mean feat but somehow in typical Shepard style they were successful. However the mood of the ship was strange. Usually after a successful priority mission they would have time for a small celebration or downtime or sanity checks. This was different. Their next stop was Earth and every crew member on board knew this was the end. If they were going to die, this was the place it was going to happen. Shepard did a round of the ship talking to everyone, she wanted to make sure everyone was ok and that they were ready for the final assault. Garrus comforted her reassuring her that everything was going to be ok. His words helped but there was an almighty fear spreading through her body. She knew she could lose everything. Lose Earth, lose the war, lose her friends, lose her life and lose Kaidan. She sat at her desk in her room with a scotch. She couldn't get rid of the dry lump in the back of her throat. She couldn't hold it any longer, her eyes filled and tears began to fall. She lowered her head as so many thoughts processed through her mind. She sobbed loudly, wiping the tears away.

'Shepard?' A comforting voice said.

She looked up, Kaidan was standing there, he had a pained expression. He had never seen her cry before. Nevertheless he walked over to her and knelt down and hugged her. Shepard hugged him tightly.

'You can talk to me Shepard, please talk to me.' He said while wiping her tears away.

'I'm scared Kaidan. I'm scared of losing.' She lowered her head in shame

'Hey.' He lifted her head to look at him. 'Don't be like that, come here.'

He offered his hand to help her stand up, he walked her over to the sofa and she collapsed onto his body. He began to stroke her head which was rested upon his chest.

'Shepard we are ready. We have all the fleets. We have all the armies. We can take them on. We will win.'

'I know. I have fantastic soldiers by my side. We can do this.' She sighed while still sobbing. 'It's just that, I can't lose anyone. I can't lose you.'

Kaidan swallowed.

'Shepard, it's going to be, it's going to be what it is. I was a fucked up kid, I never thought I'd become a Major and set off to save the galaxy with the most wonderful woman I've ever met. I have loved every second being with you from the moment we first met. You changed me into a better person a better soldier. If something where to happen to one of us, I just want you to know that the only regret I have, was not kissing you sooner all those years ago.'

Shepard smiled and tried to nudge her way closer to him.

'When all of this is over, we will be together. I promise.' He held her tightly

'Tonight may be the last time we can sleep side by side together, that's what I live in fear of. I know the crew have been amazing to me, but you, you have been incredible. You have been exactly what I needed to make it through all this and keep me sane. I couldn't have done this without you. I love you Kaidan, I always have and I always will.'

They kissed before making their way over to the bed for the last time.


	16. Chapter 16

London was completely destroyed. Shepard had never visited London before but she had seen plenty of footage and pictures of the place, but even that didn't help depict where the hell they were fighting. That wasn't the problem though. The problem was she was standing in the middle of a safe zone with her crew intergraded within it. This was the time for goodbyes. She began with Vega then Garrus, then Tali, then Edi, then Liara, then Joker and finally Kaidan. By the time she got to him she was emotional. She saw him standing by the wall with the others looking on. His expression was blank much like hers. She made her way over knowing that this may be the last time they would see each other.

'Hey Kaidan'

He smiled, 'Hey Shepard.'

'So I guess this is it.' She held back the tears

'Yea, I guess it is. You ready?'

'Hell yeah. You scared Kaidan?'

'Of course, but we have come so far. We only have one final thing to do.'

His words where reassuring to her and somehow she managed to smile.

They knew what they wanted to say to each other. They wanted to pour out their emotions and feelings to one another. But neither could, it would be too difficult. They tried to be strong, both with tears in their eyes. Shepard stopped the long pause.

When this is over, I'm gonna be waiting for you,' she told him, unable to keep her voice steady. 'You'd better show up.

He looked at her so desperately, 'Don't get me wrong. I'm gonna fight like hell for the chance to hold you again. I won't be able to live if I lose you.'

She teared up, unable to look at him any longer, she walked away but felt a hand grab her shoulder. The force made her turn around and he kissed her. She tried to take everything about his lips, mouth and kiss into her memory. She didn't want to let go. The crew watched their kiss and lowered their heads in sadness for the couple. They parted. He stared so hard into her eyes it was like he was trying to burn a picture of them into his memory.

'Goodbye Kaidan.'


	17. Chapter 17

The doors opened. The light hit Joker's eyes; he squinted as he adjusted his sight. He looked out onto the planet he has just landed the Normandy on. Vast jungle for as long as the eye can see. The climate was hot and humid; there were two huge moons in the sky.

_Where the hell are we? _He thought to himself.

Footsteps soon followed behind Joker. Kaidan arrived at the opened airlock door. He looked out at the view. He showed no expression in his face. He walked past Joker and climbed down the cliff edge the Normandy was resting on till he reached the ground. He felt the soil, hoping it felt like Earth's remarkably it did. Suddenly however Chakwas ran out.

'Major, we have fatalities!' she screamed

He became alert and climbed back up in the Normandy, Joker followed suit. The inside was still mostly intact just a few areas of damage here and there, however the Starboard side crew area where many crew members slept had taken a huge amount of damage. Kaidan ran after Chakwas who took him to the fatalities. Other crew members stood around, some crying, Kaidan pushed his way through the group and saw 3 bodies crushed under metal. He lowered his head.

'Who is it?' He voice sounded strained and weak.

A croaky female voice answered him. 'Corporal Shannon Bell, Private Lee Jones and Private Alice Wilson. Sir'

He looked at her and smiled.

'Where are Garrus and Vega?'

'On the engineering deck, gathering the others.' she replied.

'Can you get them for me, and on your way get Liara as well.'

'Yes sir.' She ran off quickly

'Doctor, is everyone else ok?' he voice sounded concerned

'Everyone is fine, I'm surprised I though there aren't more casualties given the landing.'

'Yea, well three is still three too many.'

Garrus, Vega and Liara arrived and saw the bodies, they all lowered their heads. Kaidan was physically and mentally weak. He had been fighting in London for hours, he stormed passed a reaper, and just crash landed on an unknown planet. He hadn't eaten, hadn't slept, he hadn't really had any time to think. However with all the strength he had left he lifted the huge piece of metal with his biotics. He panted hard and turned around to face the crew of 30 faces looked at him.

'We are going to bury the bodies. Liara may you say some words please.'

Liara nodded, 'Of course.'

A male crew member protested, 'Bury the bodies? But Sir we can bury them when we get back to Earth.'

Kaidan just stared at him. 'There is a strong chance we won't be able to get back to Earth. We need to rebuild the ship.' Kaidan began more angry and frustrated.' We need to find out where the fuck we are and how to get off this fucking planet.' He kicked the wall in frustration. 'I'm sorry, we just, we all need to stick together, we can camp here tonight but tomorrow, if there is day and night on this planet, we will start exploring, find resources like food and water. And find out if there are any creatures we should be avoiding. But for now, we are going to give Shannon, Lee and Alice the respect they deserve. Oh and no one needs to refer me as Sir or Major. My name is Kaidan. There are no ranks now.'

They all nodded and smiled in respect to him. They all knew he had been though a lot. However it was interrupted by Joker storming into the room.

'ALENKO EDI IS DEAD. SHE'S OFFLINE!'

He turned quickly to him.

'What? What do you mean?'

Panic filled his voice, 'She's gone.'

'Where is she?'

'Through here!'

Kaidan walked with Joker. As he walked past Garrus and James he stopped.

'I hate to ask this of you, but we need four graves.'

'Vega and I will do it now.'

'Thank you'

Kaidan carried on following Joker; they made their way to the pilot's chair and found a lifeless EDI collapsed on the floor. There were no signs of movement, no signs of life. She was completely gone. Kaidan looked at Joker who looked completely distraught.

'Joker I'm so sorry.' He put his arm around him for comfort.

'I..I…I don't know what happened' He sobbed 'Do you think it's something to do with the Reapers.'

'Joker I have no idea. I, I don't know what to say. I know you cared for each other. Would you like to spend some time alone?'

'Yes please. But Alenko, I would like it if she could be buried with the others. Even though she was an AI she was human to me.' A tear rolled down his cheek.

'Of course Joker. If there is anything you need. Come find me. I'll let you be.'

He walked out shaking his head in disbelief, another fatality. He went outside he noticed that the apparent Sun was setting. He looked down the cliff edge and saw James and Garrus digging 4 graves by the edge of the trees. They had chosen a nice area to do it in. Kaidan climbed down and went over to them.

'Thanks guys. I asked you to do a horrible job, I appreciate it.'

'Major, I mean Kaidan sorry. Don't worry, Garrus and I were going to do it anyway, better than having one of the women do it.'

Kaidan nodded, 'Here let me help you.'

As darkness draw closer the crew prepared for the funeral. Joker appeared into the CIC carrying EDI's lifeless body.

'I'm ready.' He said with completely bloodshot eyes from the amount of crying.

They all gathered round the treeline and respectfully placed the bodies into the graves. Liara spoke kind words which settled everyone. She blessed them and finally they were put to rest. Joker stayed at EDI's grave once everyone had returned back to the Normandy. Garrus went by his side.

'I know it's hard son, but try to get some sleep.'

'I know, I'll be ok.'

'Ok Joker, I'll see you in a bit.'

It turned out there was darkness on this planet they were stranded on which worked to everyone favour as they could all sleep. The Normandy was quiet as crew members caught up on well-earned rest. However Kaidan was more interested in clearing out the mess and debris in the starboard side cabins. There was a knock on the door.

'Kaidan?' Liara's soft voice startled him.

'Oh, hey Liara, are you ok?' He said while moving a piece of metal to the other side of the room.

'Kaidan why don't you stop for now. We can work on it tomorrow.'

'No its ok Liara, I got this.' He carried on moving the metal.

Liara flared up her biotics and made the piece of metal fall on the floor.

'When was the last time you slept? When was the last time you ate? I know you want to fix everything as soon as you can but you won't be able to do it if you don't sleep and eat.'

Kaidan stood there taking in all the words Liara had just spoken to him. His posture suddenly slouched as he rubbed his forehead.

'I'm sorry Liara, you're right. I just, I just want to make sure everyone is ok.'

'I know you do. And so far you've done a great job, but please you must sleep.'

'I will. Thanks Liara. I can be stubborn sometimes.' He lightly smiled

'I know.' She smiled back.

He walked past Liara and found space to sleep in the crew quarters.


	18. Chapter 18

Morning arrived. Kaidan had overslept. By the time he had eaten and had a wash the crew were all outside, foraging and exploring. He went outside and climbed down to the lower ground. Vega was chopping up wood. He had no top on due to the humidity.

'You alright Vega?'

'Yea boss, seeing the cookers are out, we are gonna need firewood to cook.'

'Yea good plan. What's everyone else doing?' He asked while picking up another axe to cut wood.

'Well Liara lead a team into the jungle to find any food. Garrus lead some others to do general exploring. Joker, well he is in the cockpit running tests, I think he wants to be alone for a while. Donnelly and Tali are doing major repair works.'

'Repair works?'

'Yea, on the starboard side. They said they could use scrap metal to fill in the gap. But the only trouble is they can't get round to the damage because of being on that cliff edge.'

Kaidan stopped chopping and looked up at the Normandy resting on the cliff. 'I wander if there was a way I could lift it down to this level here. It would save us having to keep climbing up.'

James stopped as well and looked up. 'You can move the Normandy by yourself?'

'Hell no, I've moved heavy objects but the Normandy, we are talking hundreds and hundreds of tonnes. However, if Liara helped, we might be able to do it.'

'I suppose. You can give it a try I guess.'

'Yea, maybe I should talk to Donnelly and Tali anyway. I'll be right back Vega.'

'Sure thing.'

Kaidan ran back into the Normandy to find Donnelly and Tali. They were down into the engineering bay.

'Donnelly, Tali.' He said rushing in. 'I heard you two are fixing the ship?'

'Yes, we have run tests on the engine all morning, the engine is fully operational. We need to fix the side of the ship. I don't know how long that will take.' Replied Tali.

'Ok, well we will do all we can to fix the side. That's really good that the engines are ok.'

'Yes but Tali also forgot to mention that she is working hard on fixing the communications.' Said Donnelly looking at Kaidan with an excited look.

Kaidan looked surprised but also happy. 'Can you actually do that Tali?'

'Hopefully yes, it will take a few weeks but I should re-establish connection very soon.'

'That's great new Tali! Thank you. When Liara comes back we are going to move the Normandy to the ground so repair work is easier to mend.'

'Move the Normandy?' Donnelly looked extremely confused.

'Biotics Donnelly.'

'Oh wow, yea that will be a great help. Are you two going to be able to move it? This ship is …extremely heavy.' Replied Donnelly with a concerned expression.

'Well I guess we will just have to wait and see.' He smiled.


	19. Chapter 19

Liara and Garrus arrived back with their teams. The rest of the crew that hadn't set off with them gathered round them waiting in anticipation to hear what they have found.

Garrus dropped his gun to the floor.

'Well, Liara and her team managed to find plenty of fruit that is edible. Not only this, but there are creatures lurking around which can be hunted. Myself and my team took a 20 mile walk around the perimeter. Unfortunately it's just thick jungle I couldn't find a coast line. But don't worry, we will keep exploring but for now we have a safe area to live in. In fact it's a shame the Normandy isn't on this lower level so we could make huts on the higher ground for protection, but never mind, we will adjust.'

Kaidan interrupted him.

'Actually Garrus, I was just about to say I may be able to move the Normandy. But I will need Liara's help.' He turned to her.

'You want to move it with our biotics? Kaidan the Normandy is incredibly heavy.' She replied

'I know Liara, but if we don't try then repairing the ship will be impossible. Tali and Donnelly can't get round to the starboard side due to the rocks. We have to try.'

Liara looked around at all the desperate faces. She sighed.

'Ok Kaidan, let's do this.'

After they made sure everyone was off the Normandy the crew stood well back of the landing zone they were going to place the Normandy on. Kaidan and Liara stood in front of the crew and positioned themselves into the easiest place for them to manoeuvre. Kaidan cracked his neck and stepped forward next to Liara.

'You ready?'

'Let's do it Liara.'

They both lit up a bright blue, illuminating the faces of all the crew members looking on. They both placed their hands out in front of them as the Normandy began to rattle. It lifted off the ground and moved out to the left of the cliff. The whole weight of the ship was being forced on Kaidan and Liara. They both began to cry out in pain.

'Oh shit, they're not going to do it!' shouted Vega.

'Calm down Vega, they can do it.' Garrus tried to settle him.

They had the Normandy in position they only needed to lower it down, but they had to do it slowly as they didn't want to cause more damaged. Kaidan screamed out in pain.

'Ahhh my implant is burning up, I can feel it!'

Liara was in equal pain. 'Keep going we are almost there.'

Huge biotic blasts where firing all around the area, some of the crew even had to duck for cover. After five gruelling minutes, the Normandy touched down on the ground. Liara and Kaidan collapsed on the ground in exhaustion. Kaidan fell to his knees and leant over placing his forehead onto the ground. He held onto the back of his head as he tried to phase out the pain. The others ran over in delight. Many of them were cheering in success at their mammoth task. Tali comforted Liara and she finally managed to sit up. Kaidan leant up still resting on his knees. Chakwas ran straight over to him.

'Migraine Alenko?'

'You know me too well doctor.'

She handed him two pills. Kaidan looked at her with a confused look

'They are called paracetamol. They are a little 21st Century but they will ease the pain.'

He smiled, 'Thanks.' He eventually stood up. Donnelly shook his hands in thanks and Vega and Garrus soon followed suit. Once again he found himself surrounded by the same 30 faces all staring at him for direction and reassurance. This time they all seemed happy.

'I know we are only coming up to our second evening here, but I feel we have accomplished so much already. I don't want any of you to panic; we are going to be ok. We are part of the Alliance, we have all been trained, and this is a time to use our skills. I promise you we will not be in the planet for the rest of our lives. We just need to work together.' They all nodded in agreement. 'We know we can forage for food and hunt. The Normandy is our safe haven, but as soon as we can construct huts on the top there the better. So why don't we all rest and tomorrow we will start with that. Maybe we should see if Shepard needs…..'

Shepard. They ALL looked at him as his said that word. His expression dropped. There was nothing on his face, only sadness. He furrowed his brow. Many of the female crew members covered their mouths in sadness for him. Vega turned to Garrus giving him a look of concern. Kaidan looked around at everyone's faces. They all looked suddenly so sad and full of grief. He lowered his head as he realised his mind had finally stopped trying to block out the fact she was no longer there anymore. He tried to talk but all that came out sharp heavy breaths. He ran his hand through his hair. All those memories of her, all the those memories of love and happiness he shared came rushing back in. Kaidan looked up again.

'I'm…I'm going to get some rest.' He walked into the Normandy leaving the others outside.

'Poor man, I feel so sorry for him' said Traynor

Do you think we should see if he is ok?' Asked Tali.

'No, I think he will need a few minutes by himself. I think he has finally realised the situation we are in.' replied Garrus in a comforting manner.

Kaidan went inside the Normandy. He stormed to the elevator which was fortunately still operational. He looked at the buttons on the panel. He didn't want to press it. But he did. He arrived at the Captain's cabin. The room was still mostly intact, just a few data pads had been scattered across the floor from the crash. He walked in slowly and saw the bed. Frustration grew strong in him, he panted hard and he held his head, his migraine was too painful to ignore. He sat on the edge of the bed. He closed his eyes in thought of all the nights he has slept in this bed with her. He was a grown man, he felt ashamed to cry but a tear ran down his face. He laid down on the bed and rested his head on the pillow. It smelt like her. Another tear ran down.

He held his face into the pillow and began ranting in a teary voice. 'Where are you Shepard? I need you. Please, you can't be dead. I'm alive, you promised me you would be waiting for me. I'm fighting to get back to you. Please still be alive. Please. I can't lose you again.' He cried into his pillow until eventually, he fell into a deep sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

Three weeks had past. The men had managed to build huts on the higher ground. The women had set up a vegetable garden providing the camp food. People where in happy spirits but they were questioning how long they were going to be on this planet. Kaidan had tanned dramatically and was even sporting stubble. He was in the jungle with Vega chopping up more wood. Even Vega had added a deep tan to his skin tone. The two men had lost weight but as they were the two strongest in the group, they were left with the heavy lifting so they still retained their strong muscle.

'You know what this climate reminds me of.' Said Vega taking a swing at the tree.

'No, what?' replied Kaidan

'Los Angeles, hot and humid, man Summer there could be brutal.'

Kaidan laughed, 'I've never been to LA. Is it nice?'

'Well some parts are. I mean I grew up in the slums, drugs and gun crime. But then u got the tourist areas which are always nice. Not that I ever went. You're from Canada right?'

'Yea, Vancouver

'You live in the slums.' He joked

'No, my parents had a huge house overlooking a lake. It was amazing.'

'You must have been pretty lucky growing up there as a kid.'

'Yea I would've been but I spent most of my childhood at brain camp.'

'Oh yea of course, sucks man.'

'it sure did.'

They carried on chopping wood but suddenly they heard footsteps coming towards them. Trees were rustling. The two men stood their ground in case they had to defend themselves. A tree parted open and Specialist Traynor ran though, she was completely out of breath from running and excitement.

'Tali fixed it. We have communications. Hackett is on the line now. We won, the reapers are destroyed.'

Both their faces lit up. They ran back with her. They were sprinting for about ten minutes, when they reached the Normandy they could hardly talk. They went inside, Tali had found a connection in the CIC, everyone was gathered around in it. Garrus went up to Kaidan.

'She did it Kaidan, She destroyed them.'

He smiled but his expression changed to fear. Maybe Hackett knew about her. He didn't waste any time. He barged his way through the crew gathered around the transmission.

'Major Alenko, it's good to see you in one piece.'

'Where is she? Is she alive?'

Hackett sighed. The whole crew looked on in anticipation.

'We found her buried under vast amounts of rubble. A soldier happened to stumble upon her searching for his own friends. She sustained vast amounts of injuries; she suffered two broken legs, cracked ribs, extreme brouzing, severe concussion and deep wounds. We didn't think she was going to pull through but she has. She is going to make a full recovery with little scaring too. She did it Major.'

The crew all cheered at the news. Kaidan lowered his head.

'However there is bad news. I have no idea if any of you know this but the Commander was pregnant and I'm very sorry to say that the baby didn't survive the trauma.'

The room went completely silent. Kaidan lifted his head, his eyes suddenly teared up. He struggled to say his next words; he was in complete shock.

'Wha?...What?'

'Shepard. She was pregnant but lost the baby. Major do you have any idea who the father is.'

The room looked stunned and some even began to cry for him. Kaidan looked at Hackett his eyes were wide open and his mouth was slightly ajar.

'Is everything ok Major? Asked Hackett.

Kaidan couldn't reply there were so many thoughts building inside his mind. Garrus stepped in for him.

'Admiral, I think this has come as a shock to the Major.'

'I see.' He paused then suddenly realised. 'He isn't the father is he?'

Kaidan stormed out. Garrus watched him.

'Yes, he is Admiral.'

The crew were all still stunned as they watched him storm outside. Tali continued conversation with the Admiral as the others followed Kaidan. The weather had dramatically changed; there was a thunderstorm with strong winds and torrential rain. Kaidan didn't care. He walked out, he was soaked within seconds. He looked up at the sky and screamed at the top of his lungs. His tears mixed with the rain and he cried out.

'I don't get it. Shepard is alive, he should be happy.' said a female crew member who was watching him from the air lock.

Garrus defended him. 'It's not that. He's frustrated. He thought she died, destroying all chances of having a life with her. Then suddenly she comes back from the dead which changed everything for them. It took them a long time to regain each other's trust but they fixed it. They were a couple and I knew for a fact they were going to settle down together after the war, they promised each other that. However, the war is now over, they are both alive, but they aren't together. They might never be able to. We may never get to go back to Earth.'

'Not to mention, he just lost a child with the women that he loves.' Added James who looked pained watching Kaidan cry out.

'Oh that's so awful! What shall we do to help?' she asked

'Nothing at all' responded Liara, 'He is going to go into a volatile biotic state soon if his emotions take over, it's too dangerous for us to go near him.'

Kaidan carried on to scream out in frustration as the rain hit his face. He was so angry and distraught that his biotics came online within him realising. Huge biotic blasts went out of his body, destroying the huge trees nearby. He collapsed onto the wet and muddy ground. He cried and breathed heavily. His implant was burning to the point where he couldn't even think. It was killing him he couldn't take anymore, he felt his body turn weak and he passed out.


	21. Chapter 21

His eyes opened. He was in the Med Bay. There was a gentle humming sound. It was the same sound the Normandy would make as it was flying. Chakwas noticed him awake.

'Ah Major you're finally awake.'

'What happened? How long have I been out for?'

'Two weeks Major.'

He sat up a little, 'Two Weeks? What the hell happened?'

'You suffered severe trauma to your implant, I sedated you for two weeks so you didn't cause further damage.'

'Err thanks I guess.'

'Major I have some exciting news to tell you'

She sat beside him, checking his pulse. 'Well Tali and Donnelly fixed the ship; Joker is flying it as we speak. Hackett tracked down our location and its turns out we aren't too far away from Earth as we thought. It's going to take about 2 months to get home. You see, the mass relays have been destroyed. But it's ok everyone is chipping in to pay for fuel. We have to stop from planet to planet to fill up. But that's the only way to get there without the relays.'

He smiled and panted with disbelief. 'We are going home?'

'Yes Major.' She smiled

He hugged her. 'Thank you Doctor.'

After a few minutes he stepped outside the Med Bay and grinned, the Normandy was back in working order. He made sure he went around the ship to thank everyone and congratulate them on all their hard work. Then he sent a message out to Liara, Tali, Garrus, James and Joker to meet him in the war room. Twenty minutes late he was joined by them. They circled around him.

'Guys I'm so sorry for whatever I did on that planet which made me pass out. If I put any of your lives in danger I apologize.'

'Hell Major, don't you dare apologize to us man. Before that you kept us all together as a team. You organised food, water, kept up the morale up. We couldn't have done it without you.' Said Vega slamming his fist onto the table.

'Vega's right. You kept us in check, got us through it all when we didn't think we could ever get back to Earth.' Added Garrus.

Kaidan smiled. 'But seriously, I couldn't have done it without your help. Joker you're the best god damn pilot in the galaxy, I know you'll get us home safely. Liara, you gave me words of wisdom when I needed them most. Garrus and James, I always know you have my back and will support me I'm very grateful for that. And Tali, you fixed the ship but you also fixed the communications and because of you I know that Shepard is alive and safe. We did it guys. Now let's go home.'

They all hugged each other and then spent the rest of the evening talking at the mess table as friends.


	22. Chapter 22

18 months had passed since he opened his eyes on the Normandy. Everything was still in working order. It was just fuelling from planet to planet to get back to Earth was taking longer than expected. Everyone was frustrated they were told it would take 2 months. Two years had passed since they left Earth during the war. Kaidan had thought about her every day. He was still madly in love with her. Although two years was a long time, he lived in fear that maybe she had moved on. But he didn't want to think that way. He looked at himself in the mirror of Shepard's cabin. This is where he had been sleeping. He noticed his face hadn't aged much but there were definitely more sprinkles of grey in his hair. He sighed. He rubbed his stubble on his face which was now growing quite long. If only his mother saw him, she would have a fit. This thought made him laugh. He made his way into the crew deck. However on the way there he was interrupted by Joker.

'Err Major. You need to come here please.'

He ran to Joker as quick as he could thinking it was an emergency.

'What is it Joker?' he said out of breath.

Joker looked at him and slowly a smile appeared on his face and his eyes began to tear.

'We're home'

Kaidan looked out and saw the Blue Planet ahead of them. His mouth dropped.

'Oh my God.' He smiled so hard it hurt his cheeks. He hugged Joker ran down into the crew deck where everyone was.

'Ladies and Gentleman, I have some very important news to tell you all.' He paused to prepare himself.' We have arrived at Earth.'

Everyone screamed in delight.

'Tali can you try get Hackett on.'

'Of course Major.'

Hackett appeared on Vidcom.

'Admiral! We have reached Earth!'

'That's fantastic news. Tell Joker to land in Vancouver at the Alliance base. We've been tracking your ship for days now; all crew members' families are here to welcome you all home.'

Another cheer went through the ship.

'I'll see you soon Major.'

Kaidan raised his hand to his forehead. He couldn't believe they made it back. Vega hugged him.

'We did it man. You ready to see Lola?'

'Vega I'm nervous. What if she's moved on?'

'Don't think like that Major, she will be there, waiting for you.'

Kaidan remembered the last words she said to him. 'When this is over, I'm gonna be waiting for you.'


	23. Chapter 23

The Normandy doors opened onto the platform. The crew all walked together as a huge team making their way into the docking area where their friends and family were waiting. Kaidan watched as the crew ran over to their loved ones, hugging them and kissing them. He noticed Garrus and Tali share a sweet embrace with one another as they came to terms that Earth would now be their home. Kaidan smiled at them. He saw Vega reuniting with his uncle and Liara greeting other asaris who had fought in the war and had also become stranded on Earth. Everyone looked so happy. But there was one problem; no one was there to greet him. Not even his parents. He scanned the whole room for them, but nothing.

He was about to turn away and board the Normandy but in the corner of his eye he saw a figure walk in at the back of the room. He turned so the figure was in front of him. He focused his eyes and his heart dropped.

She was there. She was standing 20 metres away from him. She hadn't noticed him staring. Her long hair surrounded around her beautiful face. She didn't look any different at all. He was totally entranced by her beauty, his eyes didn't move one inch, he sighed heavily, two years he had waited to see her again. And it was mostly certainly worth the wait. He watched as she scanned the room trying to find him and then suddenly their eyes met. She stood their stunned. Her mouth was covered by her hand in disbelief. He could see tears roll down her face. She burst out crying. They couldn't stay apart any longer. They ran to each other and hugged so tightly. She cried out loudly while trembling into his shoulder. He rested his head on hers, feeling a tear of his own roll down his face. They pulled apart. Shepard's eyes were red. They stared at each other's faces for a few moments. They tried to smile but both where so overcome with emotion neither of them knew what to say.

'Hello Kaidan' she sobbed with a smile

'Words can't even describe how much I've missed you.' He leaned in and kissed her hard. It was passionate and long, both refreshing their memories of what they have missed. Shepard was still crying.

'Kaidan I thought you were dead, I was so scared. I can't believe it's actually you.' She held his face with her hands.

He placed his hands on her.

'You were the only thing that kept me fighting. I told you I would fight for a chance to hold you again and here I am. Oh god Shepard, You are so beautiful.'

He hugged her tightly.

'I love you so much Kaidan.' She whispered in his ear.

'I love you too. More than words can say.'

'We can finally be together. It's all over, we won't ever have to go on a suicide mission, or come back from the dead. We can finally be together.'

Kaidan pulled away from the hug and sat himself and Shepard down onto two seats. He smiled with laughter. 'I know. This is how it was supposed to be. Shepard, I…I'm so happy.'

'Me too. This has all happened so fast. It's been two years since I last saw you. In that time I almost died, fucks knows what I did or what happened to me but I missed you so much when I was in hospital. And I don't know if you heard but I um, well, I was pregnant.'

'I know Shepard.'

'I'm so sorry Kaidan.'

'Hey! Don't you dare say that to me? Don't be sorry at all. The main thing is are you ok?'

'Yes I am Kaidan; it was a horrible experience but now that you are here. I feel alive. I don't think I could have had the baby without you here.'

'Well I am here now. You don't need to be scared anymore. God it's so good to see you. It hasn't sunk in yet that I'm home, where have you been staying?'

Shepard bit her lip. 'You're parent's house.'

He laughed. 'My parent's'

'They picked me up from the hospital and have been taking care of me. They are the most wonderful people I've ever met.'

He smiled in agreement. 'Yes they are.'

She felt his stubble. 'When was the last time you shaved Kaidan.' She giggled.

'Oh god don't look at this it's hideous. If I'd known we were reaching Earth today I would've shaved for you.'

'I like it.' She kissed him.

'I've missed kissing you. I missed holding you and I can't wait to be able to sleep side by side with you again. I've never been more alone.'

'I feel the same way.' He kissed her back.

He looked intensely into her eyes. Her beautiful eyes.

'What's wrong Kaidan?'

He took a deep breath. I don't think any other couple in this galaxy has been through what we have. We now deserve to be together. I'm the luckiest man alive not only to have you, but to have you come back from the dead and for me to return to Earth after being stranded on a distant planet. We are meant to be together. You are so beautiful to me. Will you marry me?'

She began to cry and hugged him.

'Of course I will. I love you so much.'

They kissed with their bodies tight against each other. Between breaths they smiled and carried on.

Vega looked on and finally noticed Shepard.

He yelled out. 'IT'S THE COMMANDER EVERYONE.'

They all turned and saw the couple kissing they all cheered and clapped. They both blushed, before all the crew ran over to her to hug her. The room was so happy. She stood up onto one of the seats.

'I'm so proud of all of you. For what you have all done and achieved. I've missed you all. Maybe not your flirting though Vega.' She joked making him laugh. ' But you all helped me defeat the Reapers and Garrus and Tali and Liara I know Earth isn't your home, but we will make it a home for you. I want to thank you all. I'm so glad you made it home. And you may have to call me Commander Alenko soon.' She winked at Kaidan.

'You're getting married?' yelled Joker

'Yes we are.' She replied grinning.

Everyone clapped for them.

'We all invited to the wedding?' asked Vega cheekily.

'Of course' smiled Kaidan

'Go, all of you, you are all given shore leave until you feel like coming back, You've all earnt it.'

She stepped down and faced Kaidan.

'Oh Major, killing the Reapers and all was a good day. But this is the best day of my life.'

'It's been two years; I know what could make it better.' He purred.

She blushed and laughed, 'Aha, I've definitely missed you Kaidan. Maybe we should head back to yours. Have that beer by the lake at the sunset you told me about.'

'I think that's a great idea.'

They smiled as they held hands as they walked out of the door.


End file.
